Ángeles Caídos
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Pensábamos que estaban acabados para siempre, pero aún están aquí. [Mística Scott Magneto]
1. Chapter 1

_Hola.  
Bueno, para empezar decir que esta historia es la primera que escribo de X-Men, y que lo hago simplemente porque la tercera película me ha dejado un poco colgadilla. Básicamente trata sobre algunos personajes que parecían acabados para siempre pero que yo, con mis poderes de escritora, he hecho regresar. Hay por ahí algún giro, algún cambio que he introducido y algún personaje, pero por lo demás podría ser factible como una especie de cuarta parte. Contiene algunos datos reveladores de la película, así que si no la habéis visto y no queréis saber nada, pues casi mejor que no lo leáis. Por lo demás, disfrutadlo.  
Está dedicado a una persona que ya sabe quién es y que me reabrió la puerta a este mundo de los mutantes. Y a todos los que me leáis, por supuesto._

Anochecía. El barrio estaba tranquilo, dentro de las casas todo el mundo se preparaba para la cena. Algunos niños jugaban aún en los diminutos patios delanteros. Todo parecía más sucio y frío de lo que lo recordaba. Tal vez era cierto aquello de que, cuando se es niño, todo parece más bonito. Pero ahora su niñez quedaba muy lejos.

Era casi ridículo, como de culebrón, volver a la casa en la que se había criado después de tanto tiempo, como una hija pródiga. En otra situación, menos desesperada, nunca lo habría hecho. Claro que llegado el momento de empezar una nueva vida sin dinero, sin trabajo, prácticamente sin identidad, incluso sin ropa en un primer momento, no le quedaba otro remedio que morderse la lengua y regresar con el rabo entre las piernas, aunque fuera lo último que hubiera querido.

La casa era aquella. El número 17. Cruzó el camino de cemento que llevaba hasta la puerta y levantó el dedo para pulsar el timbre. El movimiento quedó detenido a unos escasos centímetros. No podía. No podía. Cruzar aquella puerta otra vez no. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Se deslizó hasta sentarse en el escalón y apoyó la frente en sus rodillas. Sabía que nada era igual, y que si decía lo que traía preparado no habría ningún problema, que incluso volverían a recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, sería duro. Volver a mirar a su familia a la cara y decirles que quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Casi podía imaginar la cara de desprecio de su padre, de repugnancia, como la primera vez. Podía imaginar a su hermana, intentando ser comprensiva en vano. Y por una parte entendía que no quisieran perdonarla, era consciente de que había estado mucho tiempo haciendo lo que no debía. Pero al menos podrían intentarlo, hacer el esfuerzo de recibirla una vez más, ahora que lo que les había separado ya no existía. Fue entonces cuando oyó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, levantó pesadamente la cabeza y se volvió para encontrar a un niño de unos siete años que la miraba con una expresión entre curiosa y divertida.

-Hola- saludó.

-Hola- murmuró ella a su vez. Examinó al niño y decidió que se había equivocado de dirección. Tal vez su familia se había mudado, o de cualquier manera, ya no vivían allí. Se puso en pie pesadamente, recogiéndose el cabello negro detrás de las orejas, y se dispuso a alejarse de alli una vez más, sin mirar atrás.

-¿Quién eres?- insistió él.- Yo me llamo Mike.

-Y yo me he confundido de dirección.- replicó la mujer.- Ciao.

Echó a andar por el camino de cemento, preguntándose qué demonios iba a hacer ahora que la única opción que tenía acababa de perderse, y al mismo tiempo con una extraña sensación de alivio. Tal vez había sido mejor no llegar a saber nunca cómo habrían reaccionado sus familiares. O si no, qué más daba. No iba a saberlo de todas formas. Ese era uno de los inconvenientes de no haber dado señales de vida durante los últimos años.

Entonces oyó la voz.

-¿Mike¿Quién hay ahí?

Dio media vuelta con el corazón en la boca. La reconocía. Reconocía esa voz que parecía irse acercando desde dentro de la casa.

-Entra, ya sabes que no me gusta que hables con desconocidos. Y cierra la puerta, hace vien.

La dueña de la voz acababa de salir al rellano. Y en cuanto vio a la persona con la que estaba hablando su hijo las palabras se le congelaron en la garganta, estando a punto de dejar caer el plato que tenía entre las manos y secaba con un trapo. Tenía unos treinta años, el pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros, los ojos claros, y estaba vestida con vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, de la promoción de 1993 de su instituto. La que solía utilizar como prenda cómoda desde que se había graduado.

-Raven...

Esta sonrió como pudo, luchando con el nudo que se le formaba en el pecho. Por fin, después de diez años, su hermana y ella estaban cara a cara.

-Summer.- dijo a su vez.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y trató de contener las lágrimas que le subían a los ojos. No sabía por qué estaba empezando a llorar como una niña idiota. Había sobrevivido sin ellos durante años, y ahora, de repente, se sentía totalmente vulnerable ante la sola mirada de su hermana. Quizá tenía miedo. Miedo de que Summer reaccionara de una manera extraña, intolerante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ésta, intentando también disimular sus emociones.

Raven respiró hondo antes de soltar por fin la frase que tanto había ensayado mientras viajaba en el autobús. La había repetido mentalmente una y otra vez, después sólo moviendo los labios. Sabía que no era del todo falsa, pero tampoco era cierta. Y se sentía mal por intentar reconciliarse a través de una mentira, pero no tenía otra opción. La verdad no les gustaría en absoluto.

-Me he curado.- dijo- Se acabó todo. He ido a los laboratorios Worthington y ahora estoy bien. Me he curado.

Summer la miró durante un segundo, con la confusión reflejada en el rostro. Las dos se evaluaron, tensas, esperando el siguiente paso de la otra. No les había ocurrido nada parecido desde la adolescencia, cuando Summer salió de su habitación y en vez de encontrarse con la figura de su hermana, fue como si estuviera mirándose a un espejo. Al principio guardó el secreto, Raven no quería que se lo contara a nadie. Le avergonzaba y al mismo tiempo le asustaba. Sobre todo se guardaba muchísimo de que su padre se enterara, nunca había destacado precisamente por su tolerancia. Y menos desde que la madre de las chicas había muerto. Las tenía vigiladas noche y día, a dónde iban, con quién se relacionaban, qué hacían. Y si ya había retirado la palabra a Summer durante un mes por salir con un mutante, la que se desencadenaría si descubría que su hija mayor, su favorita hasta el momento, era una de ellos, dejaría a la bomba de Hiroshima como un evento sin importancia. Como es obvio, al principio Raven no podía controlarse. A veces bastaba pensar en una persona para que sus rasgos, o parte de ellos, se transformaran. Especialmente si se encontraba con los ánimos revueltos, nerviosa, enfadada o avergonzada. Y si bien nunca había sido una chica fácil, después de descubrir su mutación se había vuelto doblemente retraída. De adolescente era una chica muy tímida, casi sin vida social, que prefería estar en casa leyendo o enganchada a sus películas de vídeo, que veía una y otra vez. No se maquillaba, no llevaba ropa ajustada, no se interesaba por los chicos ni por salir. Aunque era bastante guapa, era socialmente un cero a la izquierda, la friki del instituto. Precisamente era eso lo que tanto gustaba a su padre, así no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Summer daba más quebraderos de cabeza. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente la noche en que, mientras sus dos hijas veían la televisión, el rostro de la mayor se hizo sospechosamente parecido al de la locutora de las noticias. Raven había conseguido ocultarlo durante un año y medio, pero no podría hacerlo eternamente.

-¿Cómo que te has curado?- la voz de Summer rompió el momento de silencio, quebrándose.

-¿No lo has visto en la tele? Es algo así como que revierte los genes, o lo que sea.

-Ya lo sé, joder, Raven. Pero nunca imaginaba que... que tú... que hubieras querido hacer esto.

Bajó la cabeza y se enjugó dos lágrimas con el trapo de secar los platos.

-Qué ridículo- continuó.- Dios. Esto parece una película malísima.- esbozó media sonrisa y puso la mano sobre la cabeza del niño que había recibido a Raven al principio y al que las dos parecían haber olvidado.- ¿Por qué no seguimos hablando adentro? Ya hemos cenado pero puedo preparar café y seguro que tengo galletas o algo por ahí.

De repente la atención de Raven volvió al niño, que las miraba un poco desconcertado.

-No me digas- miró a su hermana- que es tuyo.

-Claro que lo es. Es el inconveniente que tiene haberte pasado los últimos diez años desaparecida en combate. Ya no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado en tu familia.- ironizó Summer atrayendo al pequeño hacia sí.

-¿Estás casada?

Summer negó con la cabeza.

-Divorciada. Desde hace cuatro años.

-¿Y... papá?- dejó caer Raven la pregunta que le atenazaba desde que había decidido volver a casa.

Su hermana tomó aire para responder, pero después se lo pensó mejor y se dijo que no podía explicárselo así de repente, en cinco minutos.

-Vamos adentro. Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

La cocina seguía igual que la recordaba. Sólo la lavadora había cambiado, porque se la veía mucho más blanca que el resto de electrodomésticos, y la mesa no era aquella infame cosa de formica que tenían cuando ella vivía allí. El mantel de cuadros amarillos y blancos seguía puesto, Summer no había tenido tiempo de retirarlo después de la cena. El pequeño Mike, su sobrino, se había ido al salón a ver la tele desde que había evaluado que aquello no iba con él. Su madre preparaba dos tazas de café con leche y ya había puesto un plato de pastas en medio de la mesa. Raven cogió una y la mordisqueó. No había comido desde el desayuno, estaba nerviosa y no había podido, pero empezaba a sentir que si no comía algo iba a empezar su nueva vida con su hermana desmayándose por una hipoglucemia. Summer le tendió una de las tazas de café y se sentó frente a ella. Cogió una pasta de mermelada y después la volvió a dejar en su sitio. No se decidía a empezar a hablar.

-Le ha pasado algo a papá¿verdad?

Summer asintió lentamente con la cabeza, los ojos clavados en el mantel.

-Infarto cerebral. Hará cosa de año y medio.- se pasó la mano por el pelo y clavó los ojos en los de su hermana mayor antes de continuar.-Está internado en un hospital desde entonces.

Vaya, pensó Raven. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Se asombró por no sentir nada. Hacía años que había desterrado a su padre de su vida, pero en cierto modo le parecía que al menos debía apenarse por él. No le pasó. Solamente se sentía incómoda, algo amargo removiéndose dentro de ella, por el simple hecho de no sentir nada. Se sentía culpable por no compadecerle.

-¿Y volverá a casa?-preguntó.

-Nunca.- La voz de Summer parecía cansada, irritada ante la indiferencia con la que se había tomado la noticia.- No puede valerse para nada por sí mismo. En el hospital lo cuidan mejor, está subvencionado y no es muy caro, y yo además tengo que trabajar y cuidar de Mike, no puedo estar las veinticuatro horas pendiente de él.

-No te estoy reprochando nada.- replicó Raven, muy calmada.

-Ya lo sé. Pero es que... tú no estabas allí, Raven, no le has visto con todos esos tubos ni atado para siempre a una silla de ruedas. Sé que fue un hijo de la gran puta contigo, pero no es así como yo pensaba que acabaría todo¿sabes? Ya ni siquiera me reconoce. No reconoce a nadie ni a nada, no ve, no se mueve, no habla, ni siquiera respira solo. Summer se detuvo bruscamente y rompió a llorar por segunda vez en aquella noche, con el rostro enterrado en las manos y ahogando los sollozos para que su hijo no la oyera. Sin embargo, un segundo después sintió uns brazos rodeándola, estrechándola, y correspondió al primer abrazo que recibía de su hermana después de diez años.

-Está bien, vale. Cálmate. Yo no quería hacerte esto.- le susurró Raven al oído.

-Lo sé, pero es que tú no le has visto.- se justificó Summer una vez más.

-Pues llévame a verle. Mañana mismo. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta para empezar de cero contigo.

_¿Te ha gustado¿Alguna sugerencia? Pues déjame un review y hazme saber._

_Por cierto, si alguien no lo sabía, Raven Darkholme es en realidad Mística._


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo capítulo. En este ya sale Scott. Y por cierto, gracias a Irijb por su review. No sabía que "tú" eras "tú"._

Sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín, pensó que por primera vez había tenido un buen día.

Sí, aquel era el primer buen día de toda su vida, al menos en cuanto a lo que podía recordar. Porque lo único que podía recordar eran las últimas tres semanas. Seguramente había tenido más días buenos en su vida, pero lo cierto es que no lo sabía. Y aquel era el mejor de su estancia en el hospital: hacía buen tiempo, los pruebas habían sido más sobrellevables que de costumbre, las jaquecas iban cesando y la comida no había estado tan mal.

Había despertado un día cualquiera, con un tubo metido en la garganta y un extenuante dolor de cabeza. Muy confundido. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, qué había pasado, qué demonios hacía en ese sitio y cómo había llegado allí. Poco después descubrió que tampoco sabía quién era ni de dónde había salido. En el hospital tampoco tenían la menor idea. Un tipo que iba de excursión a pescar le había encontrado inconsciente cerca de un lago, y al ver que era imposible despertarle había optado por llamar a una ambulancia. Sólo tenía un dato de sí mismo: era mutante. Era, en pasado. Al intentar uno de los paramédicos levantarle un párpado para verle las pupilas, había salido un rayo de su ojo que había abierto en el techo de la ambulancia un agujero de tamaño considerable, y lo mismo le habría ocurrido al desgraciado médico si no se hubiera apartado a tiempo. Con el fin de evitar riesgos en el resto de pruebas que deberían hacerle, se decidió administrarle La Cura, un medicamento genético que subsanaba la alteración en el ADN que provocaba la mutación. Así que desde entonces, ya ni siquiera era mutante. Era un tipo completamente normal, alrededor de los treinta años, que podría ser cualquiera. Aunque de momento no tenía por qué preocuparse, hasta que le dieran el alta y tuviera que buscarse una vida. Había estado en coma casi dos semanas, así que todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo de recuperación en el hospital. Algo había estado a punto de destrozarle el cerebro, tenía suerte de que las únicas secuelas que le hubieran quedado fueran la amnesia y las migrañas, que si bien fastidiaban bastante de vez en cuando, no eran lo peor que le podía haber pasado.

-¿Qué tal va la tarde?- le preguntó de repente una de las enfermeras, que se había detenido a su lado. Había un pique entre dos de ellas a ver cuál lograba pasar más tiempo con él. Lo cierto es que su desvalimiento despertaba el instinto maternal de todo el personal femenino del hospital, atracción acentuada por sus ojazos azules y cara de angelito.

-Bien, bien.- respondió él con una sonrisa.- No me puedo quejar hoy.

-Me alegro. Estás mejorando mucho últimamente.

Él asintió al tiempo que recorría el jardín con la mirada. Normalmente tranquilo, aquella tarde parecía mucho más concurrido. Fue entonces cuando recordó que era miércoles.

-Es día de visita¿eh?- comentó.

-Sí- respondió la chica, tomando asiento a su lado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Por qué?

-Me refería a con todo esto de las visitas. Debe de ser duro no tener a nadie que venga.

-Oh, da igual- replicó él inclinándose hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas-. De todas formas, aunque tuviera a alguien no me acordaría.

-Eso es lo que quiero decir.

El joven se encogió de hombros. Había tardado en superar la desorientación que había sentido al principio, pero ahora el hecho de no saber siquiera quién era parecía secundario. Mientras estuviera en el hospital estaría seguro y protegido, después ya pensaría en algo.

-Me importa más el hoy que el futuro.- sentenció, perdiendo la mirada en el vacío- Hoy no he tenido migrañas, sólo me han sacado sangre una vez y la cita con el psicólogo ha sido mucho menos incómoda que en otras ocasiones. Mañana, ya veremos cómo van las cosas.

La enfermera le miró con gesto consternado, y se decidió a preguntar:

-¿Todavía no recuerdas nada?

Él hizo un gesto negativo.

-Nada.

-Tampoco te obligues a hacerlo. No es bueno.

-Ya lo sé.

-Muy bien.- la chica se puso en pie.- El deber me llama, si necesitas algo, avísame. A mí. No a Heather ni a ninguna otra.

Él sonrió. Pobre muchacha. Realmente no entendía qué veían en él, un perdido sin punto de referencia, sin pasado, con el presente pegado a un montón de pruebas que debían comprobar qué le había dañado el cerebro, y sin mucho futuro, para qué engañarse.

-De acuerdo.

La enfermera también sonrió antes de desaparecer corriendo por el jardín. Él la vio desvanecerse en la distancia y se recostó contra el respaldo del banco. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sol tibio de la tarde, a ver si con un poco de rayos UVA se le iba por fin aquella palidez que le hacía parecer más enfermo de lo que se sentía. Porque lo cierto es que últimamente se sentía bien. Cada vez mejor.

-Hola.

Una voz infantil acababa de llegarle desde el otro lado del banco. Abrió los ojos. Un crío de unos siete años se ataba una de las zapatillas de deporte con el pie apoyado en el banco, más alto que él, en una posición digna de una bailarina haciendo ejercicios en la barra.

-Hola.

-Me llamo Mike¿y tú?

Buena pregunta.

-Pues si quieres que te diga la verdad, no lo sé. Paciente número 745, creo.

El niño esbozó una sonrisa entre incrédula y divertida.

-Es imposible que no sepas tu nombre.

-No lo sé, te lo juro. No me acuerdo de nada.

-¿De nada?- preguntó el niño con el ceño fruncido, empezando a creer.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y eso es porque estás enfermo?

-Algo así.

Mike sacudió la cabeza, más serio, y se encaramó en el banco para sentarse junto a él.

-Mi abuelo también está enfermo.- explicó.

-Vaya. ¿Y tampoco recuerda nada?

-No es que no recuerde nada, es que no hace nada. No habla, no se mueve.

-Vaya.- repitió él- Lo siento.

Apenas había acabado la frase cuando vio cómo, desde la espalda del banco, unos brazos enfundados en una chaqueta rosa aparecían y se llevaban al pequeño en volandas. Se giró y vio a una mujer, probablemente la madre del crío, con aspecto de andar con bastante prisa.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a los demás pacientes, eh?- le riñó ella al niño, pero sin demasiada severidad.

-No importa, no me molesta.- se apresuró él a quitarle importancia.

-No hace falta que finja, a veces mi Mike hace demasiadas preguntas.- cruzaron una sonrisa y por fin ella pareció entrever que lo de que no molestaba iba en serio. Lo cierto era que aquel tipo parecía muy agradable.- Lo siento, no me he presentado. Summer Darkholme.- dijo dejando al niño de nuevo en el banco y tendiéndole la mano.

-Paciente número 745, o John Doe, como prefiera.- respondió él a su vez.

El rostro de Summer se contrajo en una mueca de extrañeza que se borró un segundo más tarde para transformarse en un gesto tipo "oh, Dios mío, cómo puedo ser tan torpe"

- Lo siento.- murmuró- Amnesia. Eso es lo malo cuando estás en un hospital, nunca sabes qué puedes preguntar y qué no. De verdad que lo siento.

-No importa. Ya me he olvidado de bastantes cosas para intentar olvidarme también de esto.-la tranquilizó él.-¿Ve? Incluso bromeo con ello.

-Bien. Me alegro de que al final no haya sido nada. Tenemos que irnos. Mi hermana nos está esperando, hemos venido a hacer una visita. Vamos, Mike. -Da igual, ya viene ella.- replicó el niño al ver a su tía Raven acercarse a ellos.

l paciente siguió la dirección de los ojos del niño para encontrar el rostro de su tía. Ella también le devolvió la mirada y durante un segundo su expresión se transformó. Detuvo sus pasos en seco, como si algo la hubiera dejado atónita. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma.Y en el mismo momento, él sintió, muy a su pesar, que el dolor de cabeza estaba regresando. Como un latigazo o un clavo que le hubiera atravesado el cerebro desde una sien a la otra. Cerró los ojos bruscamente, la luz solar que tan agradable le parecía un segundo atrás ahora era todo un suplicio.

-Bueno, vamos de todas formas.- la voz de Summer en sus oídos fue otra violenta descarga de dolor. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pero por la dirección de la voz le pareció que se había girado hacia él para decir, preocupada- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, no es nada, tengo migrañas, pero no se preocupe.

-¿Quiere que avise a alguien?- insistió ella.

-No, gracias, de verdad, se pasará enseguida.-respondió él, entreabriendo los ojos y tratando de forzar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bueno. Nosotros tenemos que irnos.- cogió al niño de la mano y se alejó dos pasos en dirección a su hermana, que les esperaba a unos metros de allí.- Que se mejore.

-Gracias.

Cerró los párpados de nuevo y oyó los pasos de la madre y el crío alejándose. Su último pensamiento, mientras se masajeaba las sienes y se decidía a entrar en el edificio, fue que se había equivocado. El mejor día de su estancia en el hospital no iba a ser ése. Al menos, el final no era exactamente como él se lo esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

3. 

-Lo sentimos, señorita Darkholme, pero el puesto ya está ocupado.

Raven soltó su enésimo suspiro de frustración (ya era más bien furia) al oír, también por enésima vez en el día, cómo rechazaban su solicitud de un puesto de trabajo. Todo por culpa de que Summer no comprara prensa. El periódico más nuevo que había encontrado tenía una semana y lo había rescatado de un montón que su hermana utilizaba para ponerlo en el suelo después de hacer la limpieza.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.- la última palabra le rechinó en los dientes. Todo porque me tengan en cuenta si hay algún desertor más, pensó.

Colgó el teléfono y se hundió en el respaldo del sofá. Llevaba casi dos semanas, y todavía no había conseguido un empleo. Y eso que estaba dispuesta a casi cualquier cosa. Su primer trabajo en el turno de noche del supermercado de una gasolinera era básicamente lo más bajo en lo que se podía caer sin rozar la ilegalidad. Y, por supuesto, en los últimos años no sólo había rozado la ilegalidad, sino que había entrado de lleno en ella. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a volver a aquello. Ahora era una mujer normal, y como tal debía buscar un trabajo. Tal vez así aportaría un poco de dinero a casa de Summer y dejaría de sentirse como una refugiada.

Echó un vistazo al reloj del vídeo. Eran casi las seis, Summer debía estar a punto de llegar. No estaría mal sorprenderla con la cena. Acababa de ponerse en pie para hacer algo útil cuando oyó un tremendo crash de cristales rotos en la habitación contigua a la cocina. La habitación de Mike. Mierda. Echó a correr temiéndose cualquier accidente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó antes de ver siquiera a su sobrino.

-Sí.

Gracias a Dios. El niño parecía estar bien, no tenía cortes ni nada parecido. Summer la habría matado si hubiera ocurrido algo mientras Mike estaba bajo su vigilancia. Por lo demás, todo estaba intacto menos la lámpara de cristal de la mesita de noche, hecha pedacitos por el suelo de la habitación.

-No se lo digas a mamá.- pidió el niño.- No le gusta que juegue con la pelota dentro de casa.

Raven siguió la mirada culpable del niño hasta ver un balón de baloncesto tirado en una esquina, dejado ahí como la flagrante prueba del delito. No iba a decir nada, aunque en cuanto entrase en la habitación su hermana se daría cuenta. Pero en fin, tampoco podía traicionar al pobre crío.

-Vale, no le diré nada, pero a cambio tienes que ayudarme a recoger este destrozo antes de que llegue. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho.- contestó Mike. Acto seguido se agachó para empezar a recoger los fragmentos con las manos desnudas.

-¡No!- casi gritó Raven.- ¡Así no, te vas a hacer daño! Espera un segundo a que vaya por una escoba.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Fue entonces cuando ante su mirada incrédula, su sobrino empezó a recomponer los pedazos rotos como si de un puzzle se tratara. Unía dos piezas y pasaba el dedo por la grieta haciendo que quedaran unidos como si nunca se hubiesen roto. Raven no pudo ni reaccionar, se quedó mirando atontada cómo Mike terminaba de juntar todos los fragmentos rotos de la lámpara, enroscaba el casquillo metálico de la bombilla y la pantalla, y la dejaba sobre la mesita de noche como si nada hubiera pasado. Se quedó totalmente con la boca abierta. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

-¡Mike! No te creas que no te he visto.

Se giró al oír la voz de su hermana a sus espaldas, aún sin poder controlar su mandíbula.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó él poniendo cara de pena.

-Bueno, pues que sea la última vez, o si no, ya sabes adónde va el balón. Que puedas arreglar las cosas no significa que no me entere cuando las rompes.

-Pero espera...- Raven consiguió por fin articular un par de palabras.- ¿Lo sabías?

-Claro que lo sabía. Desde hace un año. Sí, Mike es mutante. Y según parece, lo ha heredado de ti.

Summer se dirigió a la cocina y su hijo salió corriendo tras ella. Raven, aún un poco desconcertada, los siguió hasta encontrarlos poniendo la mesa alrededor de una caja de pizza familiar que su hermana había comprado para la cena. Se arrastró hasta una de las sillas y se dejó caer en ella, sin terminar de hacerse a la idea de lo que acababa de ver.

-Oh, por favor, no pongas esa cara.- la instó Summer.-Tú eras igual hasta hace... nada.

-Ya lo sé, pero... bueno, es raro. ¿Su padre es mutante?

-No. Te he dicho que debe de haberlo heredado de ti.

Abrió la caja de pizza, puso una porción en un plato y lo colocó delante de Raven. Era fascinante la tranquilidad con lo que se lo tomaba, pensó esta. Tal vez con la experiencia de haberlo pasado primero con ella, lo del niño había sido pan comido.

-Es raro- siguió explicando Summer, una vez habían terminado casi de cenar.- Pero comprensible. Normalmente las mutaciones se manifiestan en la adolescencia, él sólo tenía seis años, aunque dicen que también puede ser consecuencia de una impresión fuerte. No sé a qué demonios se debió, pero aquí está. Ni siquiera sabemos bien de qué va su mutación, sólo que puede arreglar cosas, cambiarlas de color y eso.

-¿No habéis ido a que lo vean?

-No. De momento no me preocupa, y casi es útil. Tengo miedo de llevarlo a un sitio en el que le hagan... no sé, pruebas raras. Ya ves lo que pasó en los Worthington con ese crío. Bueno, a mucha gente le ha ayudado a deshacerse de una mutación que no quería, pero lo tuvieron todo ese tiempo encerrado, haciéndole Dios sabe qué, y vamos, creo que tenía padres, no podían verle siquiera. Si me quitaran a Mike para hacer experimentos genéticos con él me moriría. Después de todo el tiempo que pasé peleándome por su custodia, no voy a dejar que el primer capullo de un laboratorio se lo lleve.

-¡Eh!- soltó el niño de repente con la boca llena.- Si estáis hablando de mí, decídmelo a la cara.

Summer forzó una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo a su hijo.

-Es verdad. Se lo prometí. Nada de secretos. Sabe que tiene una mutación y de hecho, como esta tarde, a veces se aprovecha de ella.

-Eso es lo chulo que tiene.-sentenció él. Terminó de un mordisco lo que le quedaba de pizza y preguntó.- ¿Puedo ir a ver la tele?

-Claro. Pero lávate las manos antes o pondrás perdido el sofá.-le dijo su madre.

El niño se levantó de la mesa y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo de la cocina ella le dio un beso al pasar por su lado. Raven sintió una punzada de envidia infantil que la hizo sentirse un poco tonta. Ojalá hubiera podido hablar con esa facilidad sobre su mutación con su padre.

-Es lo que más quiero en este mundo.- se explicó Summer con un suspiro, mientras metía los platos en el lavavajillas.-No lo entiendes porque no tienes hijos, pero es lo único que me hace seguir adelante, levantarme cada mañana. ¿Qué haría yo si se lo llevaran, si decidieran que es demasiado bueno como para darle una vida normal... o demasiado peligroso?

-No sé por qué crees que te estoy recriminando que no lo hayas llevado a ninguna parte.- replicó su hermana.

-Porque te veo la cara, y porque te conozco de toda mi vida, y sé que no estás conforme.

-Bueno, pues es verdad, no lo estoy. De momento, tú lo has dicho, la mutación no representa ningún problema para Mike. Pero no sabemos si dentro de unos años hará algo más que recomponer lámparas rotas. Puede que llegue un momento en que no pueda controlarlo.

Summer negó con la cabeza cansinamente mientras cerraba con más fuerza de la debida la puerta del lavavajillas.

-Ya aprenderá a hacerlo. Tú lo conseguiste sola¿no? La última vez que nos vimos, cuando trabajabas en la estación de servicios, podías transformarte a voluntad. Era genial cómo te convertías en un segurata de dos metros cada vez que entraba un tío sospechoso. Y no habías estado en ningún centro, ni nadie te había entrenado.

Raven permaneció callada. La verdad es que no lo había controlado ella sola. Había sido Eric Lensherr el que había estado enseñándole, día tras día, a hacerse dueña de su mutación. Durante años creyó que era la persona que mejor se había portado con ella en todo el mundo. Hasta hacía un mes más o menos, cuando la había dejado tirada dentro de un camión blindado. Al fin y al cabo él también era un racista, sólo que de otro tipo. En contra de la mayoría, de los "normales".

-Ya lo sé.-dijo, determinada a que su hermana no se enterara nunca de aquella historia.- Pero es mucho mejor, más seguro, que alguien le ayude, que le prepare. Incluso se le ha manifestado antes de lo normal, puede que haya algo raro.

-No.- Summer la interrumpió abruptamente.-No me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Sabes a quién me recuerdan esas palabras? A papá. Él también pensaba que los mutantes estaban mucho mejor controlados, encerrados. En el fondo eres igual que él.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Raven bajó la vista, incapaz de mirar a su hermana a la cara. Se puso en pie dispuesta a salir de la cocina y acabar para siempre esa conversación infernal, cuando de repente una frase le golpeó la mente y fue incapaz de marcharse sin decirla. Tal vez fuera la ira, porque conscientemente nunca lo habría pronunciado. Pero lo que acababan de decirle había tocado algo demasiado delicado.

-Y tú ahora te has vuelto tan tolerante porque es tu hijo, porque cuando te tocó defenderme a mí no fue lo mismo.

La jarra de agua que Summer estaba a punto de meter en el frigorífico se le escurrió de las manos y se estrelló contra el suelo. No se volvió para mirar a Raven, ni para contestarle. Cerró la nevera de un golpe y se agachó para empezar a recoger los pedazos rotos.

-Déjame que te ayude, te vas a cortar.-le dijo su hermana. Habría esperado que Summer le gritara, que la echara de su casa, pero no que se diera media vuelta y no despegase los labios. Tal vez así se habría sentido un poco menos culpable.

-No.- la voz de Summer sonó queda, sin inflexión.- Ya le diré a Mike que venga y la arregle.

-¿De verdad que no quieres que te ayude?

-No, Raven. ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta? Llevas todo el día aquí encerrada. Quizá por eso estás tan irritable.

Ella no se atrevió a replicar. Se alejó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta trasera, la abrió sigilosamente y salió al jardín. Curiosamente, la misma puerta por la que había regresado a la vida de su familia era la misma por la que acababa de estar a punto de dejarla otra vez. Mierda, pensó. Eres una inútil para las relaciones humanas, Raven. Siempre lo has sido. Nunca has sabido ser natural, ser tú misma. Por eso te sentías tan cómoda cuando podías ser otro, cualquiera que quisieras. Ahora ya no puedes cambiar, y por eso te sientes tan mal. Nunca has querido ser Raven Darkholme, y ahora estás condenada a serlo


	4. Chapter 4

_4._

En la habitación del hospital, el paciente 745 leía una revista sobre motos. Le gustaba. Llegó a pensar que tal vez en esa vida que no recordaba había tenido una moto grande y que conducirla había sido una liberación para él. Pero en fin, ya daba igual. Ni siquiera recordaría cómo llevarla, y quién sabía si ella había sido la causa de su accidente. Exceso de velocidad, accidente, traumatismo craneal de padre y señor mío. No habían encontrado ninguna moto, o al menos a él no se lo había dicho. No, no debían de haber encontrado nada porque si no todo habría sido mucho más fácil. Los médicos no estarían estrujándose la materia gris para ver lo que le había producido aquel extraño shock en el cerebro.

Levantó la vista al oír que alguien entraba a la habitación. Era Heather, la enfermera que había ganado el pique de pasar más tiempo con él, ya que a la otra la habían trasladado a obstetricia. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, zalamera y con una curiosa expresión de niña traviesa en la cara.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Vaya, y qué es?- preguntó él.

-Es bastante fuerte. ¿Seguro que estás preparado?

-Estoy sentado, no me pasará nada si me desmayo. Adelante.

El rostro de la enfermera adoptó un gesto más grave, tomó aire y justo cuando él empezaba a preocuparse, temiendo que le dijera algo como que le quedaba un mes de vida, soltó una noticia que casi le dejó más atónito que lo que había pensado.

-Hemos encontrado a tu padre.

¿Su padre¿Qué? Dios, sí, debía de tener familia. Y probablemente llevaban todo ese tiempo buscándole como locos. Había alguien. Alguien que debía haberse estado preguntando por qué no regresaba a casa ni llamaba por teléfono, si le habría pasado algo malo. Sí, había un padre que había buscado por todos los hospitales a un hombre que se correspondiese con la descripción de su hijo, y que por fin había dado con él. Lástima que no supiera qué cara tenía ese padre, ni si había una madre y hermanos. Tal vez incluso amigos, y una chica, una novia o una esposa. También podía haber hijos. Se sintió un poco aturdido al pensar en todo ello, sería demasiada para él conocerlos a todos de repente, como en una gran fiesta. Demasiado confuso. Empezó a notar un aviso de jaqueca y se obligó a calmarse. Empeoraba mucho más cuando estaba nervioso.

-No parece que te lo hayas tomado muy bien.-dijo ella.

-No pasa nada. Es extraño. Como si ni siquiera me hubiera planteado que podía haber alguien por ahí... buscándome.

La enfermera le miró, compungida. Esperaba otro tipo diferente de reacción.

-¿Quieres verle?- preguntó, un poco menos entusiasta que la primera vez.

-¿Está aquí?

-Sí. Pero no estás obligado a verle si no quieres.

No estaba seguro de lo que quería. Pero reencontrarse con su padre debía ser bueno. Debía ayudarle a recordar. No estaría para siempre en el hospital, por mucho que intentara centrarse en el presente. Un día todo eso se acabaría, y tendría que tener algo a lo que agarrarse cuando eso ocurriera. Ahora mismo, aquel que decía ser su padre era un desconocido, pero si lo analizaba, todos eran desconocidos. Ninguna cara le resultaría familiar. Así que, por qué no confiar en la primera persona que intentaba ponerse en contacto con él.

-Que pase.-aventuró.

Apenas un segundo más tarde, un hombre de unos sesenta y tantos años entró en la habitación. Él observó sus facciones: nada. Pero bueno, ya lo había imaginado. El desconocido, o su padre, o quien fuera, se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Por fin, Scott, por fin.- murmuró mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

O sea que Scott. Vaya. Ya podría decirle su nombre al próximo que le preguntara. Cuando se separaron, trató de sonreír. El gesto de alivio y al mismo tiempo sana preocupación dibujado en el rostro de aquel hombre parecía casi sincero. Tal vez era su padre de verdad, sólo que malditas las posibilidades de comprobarlo.

-Ya sabe que tiene amnesia.-dijo Heather.

-Oh, sí, sí, lo sé. He hablado con los médicos, como es mi responsabilidad.- replicó el hombre, un poco estirado. Era casi divertido, afectado como un actor shakespeariano. Después se volvió hacia Scott, mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Nada¿No recuerdas nada?

-Ya le he dicho que no...- insistió la enfermera.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, deje que hable él!

Heather se quedó, toda tiesa, intimidada por la reprimenda, junto a la puerta. El joven hizo otro tanto, mientras pensaba que aquel hombre (su padre o no) debía tener mucho dinero, o ser alguien muy acostumbrado a mandar y que le obedecieran.

-¿Nada?- volvió a preguntar éste, más calmado.

-No.-contestó Scott.- Nada.

-¿Ni tu nombre?

-Acabo de averiguarlo.

La mirada del extraño le incomodaba. Parecía como si estuviera todo el tiempo intentando adivinar si le mentía. Sin embargo, después de un momento de silencio, debió convencerse de que le estaban diciendo la verdad, apartó la mirada y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien.- dijo tras un ligero carraspeo.- Te llamas Scott Summers, yo soy Eric Lensherr y como verás, no soy tu padre biológico, pero soy el único que has tenido. Tu madre y yo te adoptamos cuando tenías doce años. Vivíamos en una casa a las afueras de Nueva York, una casa grande, con piscina. Te gustaba mucho jugar en la piscina cuando eras un crío.- sonrió, como si rememorara un recuerdo feliz.- Bueno, ya la verás cuando te den el alta y vayamos a casa. Seguro que cuando estés en un entorno familiar empezarás a recordar.

No había ninguna casa de campo, ninguna piscina ni ninguna adopción que remotamente le sonaran. No obstante, Scott le animó a continuar. Quería saber más. Tenía la esperanza de que una anécdota, un nombre o una palabra fuera la llave que abriera el compartimiento en el que estaba encerrada su memoria.

-Háblame de mi madre.

Eric tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de comenzar.

-Me temo que ella es la causa de que todo esto esté ocurriendo.- dijo en tono sombrío.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque murió. Hace dos meses. Fue un golpe terrible para todos, pero especialmente para ti. Estabais muy unidos. No podíamos tener hijos, y ella siempre se volcó en ti. Después de aquello, te retraíste del mundo, tuviste una depresión que te cambió por completo. Por eso, cuando desapareciste, tuve miedo de que hubieras hecho alguna estupidez.

-Yo no soy así.-replicó Scott rápidamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes... si no recuerdas nada?

El joven se detuvo bruscamente tras esa pregunta. No le había parecido muy paternal, pero se lo quitó de la cabeza enseguida. Aquel hombre sí que era su padre, sólo que estaba nervioso, y que le aterraba la idea de que la mente de su hijo estuviera en blanco. No merecía la pena desconfiar por desconfiar. El recelo inicial se le pasaría cuando se reencontrara con más de sus antiguos conocidos.

-Perdonen, pero no conviene cansarlo.-la voz de Heather llegó desde la puerta, más tímida, temiendo otra réplica como la de antes.

-Ya lo sé.- Eric asintió suavemente con la cabeza, y se volvió hacia Scott.- ¿Pero sabes qué? Voy a pedirte el alta voluntaria. Conozco médicos buenísimos que estarán dispuestos a cuidar de ti en casa. Creo que será mucho mejor. Dime, te hace ilusión volver a casa¿verdad?

-Sí.- respondió Scott sin mucho convencimiento. Una vez más no estaba seguro de lo que quería.

-Intentaré que sea para mañana mismo.- concluyó este poniéndose en pie.- Enfermera, lléveme con el facultativo encargado del caso.

Heather, sin atreverse a contradecirle, salió de la habitación para guiarle hasta el despacho del doctor. Eric la siguió, muy serio, y sólo se giró para mirar a Scott a los ojos una vez más antes de marcharse.

-Azules.- murmuró.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Scott, extrañado.

-El color de tus ojos. No importa. Nos veremos mañana.- aclaró antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta vez me he reído con las reviews del pasado capítulo, lo de Papá Magneto, y sobre todo, lo de haberte desconcertado Irijb. Jeje, eso era exactamente lo que pretendía 8P.__Disfrutad de este, y lo siento mucho por Spanish Little Girl porque en este capi pasa algo que sé que no le va a gustar nada..._

_5._

Pegado a la ventanilla del coche, Scott observaba la ciudad de Nueva York con una curiosidad desconocida. Al parecer había vivido allí toda su vida, pero era como si la viera por primera vez. Y le encantaba. Cosas de la amnesia, el mundo se volvía mucho más interesante cuando durante un mes se había reducido a las cuatro paredes y el jardín de un hospital. Recordaba que existía una estatua de la Libertad, un Empire State, unas Torres Gemelas (fue todo un impacto cuando Eric le dijo que hacía cinco años que ya no existían), pero era como si nunca las hubiera visto. Como un viaje, pero un viaje a casa.

Sin embargo lo mejor fue llegar a su supuesto hogar. Joder, pensó¿cómo puedo haberme prácticamente criado aquí y no acordarme? Cualquier persona en sus cabales no podría olvidar esto en su vida. La casa era enorme, preciosa, toda una mansión de principios del siglo veinte. El jardín, otra maravilla, nada que ver con el soso trozo de césped del hospital. Y la piscina. La piscina donde él se bañaba de niño. Todo era precioso, fascinante, pero ni aún así le despertaba ningún recuerdo, ninguna imagen, ninguna sensación. Le dejaba totalmente frío. Y eso le preocupaba: los médicos habían dicho que posiblemente en un entorno familiar empezaran a surgir pensamientos, ideas, algún "déjà vu". Pero nada. Era como si lo viera todo por primera vez. Y para colmo, otra vez le dolía la cabeza. No era de extrañar porque había sido un día mucho más ajetreado de lo que acostumbraba, pero no podía esperar para buscar un sitio oscuro y tumbarse un rato. Al final Heather iba a tener razón: aquello le estaba cansando demasiado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Eric al verlo un poco desorientado, nada más entrar en la casa.

-No lo sé. Creo que esto es más de lo que puedo asimilar por un día.- se explicó él.- Estoy agotado, me gustaría echarme un poco.

-Muy bien. Te acompañaré a tu habitación, supongo que no recuerdas donde está.

Scott negó con la cabeza. Obviamente.

-Por ahí.-señaló Eric unas amplias escaleras de madera oscura. Él le siguió. Al llegar a la mitad dudó que fuera capaz de llegar al final. La migraña se había acentuado, y eso que el lugar no era especialmente luminoso ni ruidoso. La verdad es que lo que sentía en ese momento no era dolor, sino más bien calor. Un extraño calor dentro de la cabeza, como si algo le estuviera friendo el cerebro. Se palpó el bolsillo y comprobó que aún llevaba el frasco de Vicodin que le habían dado en el hospital. Era un analgésico bastante fuerte, pero en ese momento lo estaba necesitando.

-Esta es tu habitación.- la voz de Eric llegó desde fuera, como si fuera una radio o algo parecido, no una persona hablando a su lado. Scott cogió la cama y sin abrir los ojos se dejó caer en ella, antes de oír de nuevo aquella voz.- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Ya se me pasará, me da de vez en cuando, es una consecuencia del accidente o lo que fuera. Me tomaré las pastillas y estaré bien enseguida.- aseguró Scott.

-De acuerdo, te subiré un vaso de agua.

Oyó los pasos de Eric alejarse, escaleras abajo, y trató de respirar hondo para paliar el dolor. Todavía ningún médico había sido capaz de descifrar qué se lo causaba. A ese paso tendría crisis de migraña para el resto de su vida, aunque si se prolongaba demasiado no estaba seguro de que pudiera vivir muchos años más.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había parado a observar la habitación y buscar algo que despertara sus recuerdos. Nadie lo habría hecho en esas condiciones, pensó consolándose, pero debía hacerlo en cuanto volviera a tener todas sus facultades físicas plenamente. De nuevo pasos, Eric regresaba con el agua. Sacó el frasco de pastillas de su bolsillo y sin abrir los ojos sacó dos, se las metió en la boca y se incorporó para coger el vaso de agua.

-Aquí tienes.- reconoció la voz y pudo entrever con los párpados entornados que algo se dirigía hacia él .

Los abrió para evitar derramar el vaso al cogerlo a ciegas, y le sorprendió en primer lugar, y le aterró en segundo, estar viéndolo todo en rojo. Se volvió hacia Eric, cuya expresión se había transformado radicalmente, miró de nuevo al vaso, y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar como si algo se descargara desde el interior de su cabeza a través de sus ojos, un rayo o lo que fuera, yendo a dar en el vaso que se hizo añicos en la mano del hombre que lo llevaba. Se detuvo, y una milésima de segundo más tarde volvió a resurgir con más fuerza y más intensidad que antes. La pared de la habitación se agujereó allí donde el rayo había tocado. Volvió a apretar los párpados de forma instintiva, aterrorizado.

-Así, mantenlos cerrados. Ni se te ocurra abrirlos de nuevo.- le dijo Eric, aparentando estar calmado pero con un temblor inconfundible en la voz.

-Descuida. No los abriría.- Scott se cubrió los ojos con la mano, por si acaso, y preguntó.- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

-¿No te dijeron en el hospital que eras mutante?

-Era ¡Era!.- replicó Scott, sin poder contenerse.- ¡Ya no lo soy¡Me trataron con la Cura!

Eric suspiró, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-La Cura es un fraude.- soltó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.- El 60 por ciento de los tratados ha vuelto a mostrar su mutación en un período de un mes aproximadamente. Si no es que a la larga se vuelve inútil para todos.

Scott apretó los párpados con más fuerza, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Mierda de compañías farmacéuticas. Deberían haberlo advertido, o haber hecho más pruebas antes de lanzar definitivamente el medicamento. ¿Qué diantres iba a hacer ahora? Tendría que ir a ciegas, abrir los ojos lo convertía en un peligro público. Recordó, entonces, que antes del accidente tenía la misma mutación y que tendría que apañárselas de alguna forma. No sabía cómo, pero debía de hacerlo. O quizá, y eso ya fue lo peor que podía pasársele por la cabeza, antes se había acostumbrado a ir por el mundo sin ver nada. En el fondo tenía sentido, hacía comprensible el hecho de que las cosas que veía no le resultaran familiares. Tal vez nunca antes las había visto. Y el comentario de Eric sobre el color de sus ojos tampoco era tan descabellado y absurdo como le había parecido. No sabía de qué color eran sus ojos. Nunca se los había visto.

Ese pensamiento lo dejó totalmente destruido. El resto de su vida sería ciego. Y hasta su accidente también lo había sido. Curiosamente, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que eso descartaba la hipótesis de la moto. Nunca habría podido conducir una.

-Espérame aquí.- dijo Eric de nuevo rompiendo aquel horrible silencio.- Volveré enseguida. Y por lo que más quieras, no abras los ojos.

Sus pasos se alejaron una vez más, dejando a Scott solo en la oscuridad, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sumergido en una horrible incertidumbre. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar. Ojalá Eric llegara por fin y le diera alguna pista de cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso. Pensó en el miedo que debía haber pasado la primera vez que se le manifestó la mutación, esta vez iba medio avisado, aunque no se lo hubiera imaginado jamás. Pero la primera vez, siendo un crío o un adolescente, debía de haber sido casi peor. Si era posible. Tenía que preguntarle a Eric. Si era su padre, aunque fuera adoptivo, tenía que saber cómo ocurrió la primera vez.

-Ya estoy aquí.-dijo éste, que acababa de llegar. Scott notó que se sentaba en la cama junto a él y le tendía algo.- Cógelo.

Dudó un segundo. Le aterraba la idea de apartarse la mano de los ojos. Finalmente se decidió, apretando los párpados al máximo, extendió las manos y notó cómo le ponían algo en ellas. Lo palpó. ¿Unas gafas?

-¿Unas gafas?- exteriorizó, y añadió.- Esto se cargó el techo de una ambulancia, las gafas no aguantarán ni un segundo.

-No son simplemente unas gafas.- la voz de Eric sonaba ligeramente temblorosa, pero no de miedo, sino de emoción. Había un cierto deje ilusionado.-No sabes cómo esperaba el momento en que tuviera que dártelas. Póntelas.

En fin. Más valía que tuviera razón. Scott abrió a tientas las patillas y se las encajó bien tras las orejas. Sintió inmediatamente algo que rodeaba el contorno de sus ojos. No eran unas gafas normales, más bien parecían unas de natación, que no dejaban espacio libre por los lados de la lente.

-Abre los ojos.- le instó Eric, en el mismo tono emocionado.

-¿Seguro?

-Totalmente.

Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente antes de decidirse a levantar los párpados, aunque fuera sólo una rendija. Aún veía en rojo, pero nada de los alrededores resultó dañado. Se las ajustó mejor y se volvió hacia Eric, que le miraba, al parecer, orgulloso. Otra vez el mundo estaba al alcance de su mirada. Gracias a Dios.

-Funciona.- dijo para sus adentros.

-Te dije que estaba seguro.

Eric le sonreía. Se le veía feliz. Más satisfecho de lo que nunca lo había visto en los dos días en los que lo conocía.

-¿Usaba estas gafas¿Antes del accidente?

-Las llevabas siempre. Y otras con goma para dormir. Y otras más.- no especificó qué particularidad tenían las últimas.

-¿De qué están hechas?

-Cuarzo rubí. Es lo único que aguanta tus descargas de energía. Debe de ser por su composición química, no lo sé exactamente.

-Increíble.- murmuró, y aún se sorprendió más al darse cuenta de otra cosa.- Y el dolor de cabeza. Se ha ido.

-La energía estaba retenida dentro de tu cerebro. Te estaba friendo las neuronas.

Scott asintió suavemente. Era lo que había pensado al tener esa migraña tan fuerte. Se había tragado las dos pastillas de Vicodin sin darse cuenta, con el susto, pero era imposible que hubieran actuado tan rápido.

-Era inevitable que esto ocurriera.- continuó Eric.- Así que cuanto antes, mejor.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana, clavando su mirada en el exterior, en el jardín y la piscina a los que daba la cara sur de la mansión, pensativo.

-Desde el momento en que te conocí- comenzó- estuve muy orgulloso de quién eras y cómo eras. Lo mismo me ocurrió con tu hermana, y conmigo mismo. Por eso, aunque todos te hayan vuelto la espalda, nunca te rindas ni te resignes a ser algo que no eres. Os educamos a todos para que estuvierais felices de ser mutantes, para que pudierais sacarle provecho a vuestro don y demostrar que no es un error, una aberración, sino una ventaja. Pero en este momento el mundo no piensa lo mismo. Hay quien reniega de ello, o que simplemente quiere vivir igual que si no lo tuviera. Hay una ley en la naturaleza, Scott: la supervivencia del más fuerte. Y nosotros, nos mires por donde nos mires, somos más fuertes que esos pobres homos sapiens.

El joven sonrió, algo extrañado. Le parecía que no había acabado de comprender todo aquello. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero Eric se volvió hacia él, dirigiéndole directamente a los ojos (o a las gafas) una mirada que no pudo descifrar pero que le quitó las ganas de hacer preguntas. Acto seguido, salió del dormitorio sin mediar palabra y Scott se preguntó si era algo inherente a todos los hijos, o si de verdad, de entre todos los padres del mundo, a él le había tocado el más raro. Si es que de verdad era su padre, le asaltó la idea provocándole un incómodo escalofrío.


	6. Chapter 6

_6. _

Raven dirigió una mirada recelosa a su imagen en el espejo. Al verla, murmuró una exclamación de ira y de lamento al mismo tiempo. No era ella misma la que le devolvía la mirada, sino una anciana asiática de metro cincuenta metida en su propio uniforme de camarera de Starbucks.

-¿Raven? Llevas un siglo ahí metida, ¿pasa algo?

Sí, sí pasa algo, no sé cómo demonios pero mi mutación ha vuelto, pensó mientras se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas para retomar su apariencia normal. En cuanto notó que sus facciones empezaban a transformarse, corrió al servicio para evitar que nadie se diera cuenta. Y de eso ya hacía quince minutos. Sus compañeras estaban empezando a preocuparse. Genial, se dijo. Mi tercer día en este trabajo y ya me van a despedir. La idea volvió con más fuerza al oír la voz de su jefe y dos enérgicos golpes en la puerta del lavabo.

-¡Eh, Darkholme! ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? Espero que no te estés drogando. Porque si entro ahí y descubro algo que me indique que te estás chutando, te convertirás en la ganadora del récord Guiness al empleo más breve del mundo.

-No pasa nada, salgo enseguida.- respondió, pero su voz sonó demasiado asustada para parecer creíble.

Si Eric Lensherr hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, nunca la habría dejado tirada, se dijo mientras afortunadamente los rasgos de la señora coreana empezaban a difuminarse para volver a ser los suyos. Miró en el espejo cómo sus ojos se agrandaban de nuevo, cómo el cabello se hacía más corto, el cuerpo más esbelto y la piel más tersa. El uniforme volvía a ser de su talla. No se había impresionado tanto como la primera vez, en la televisión y todos los periódicos corría ya la noticia de que el milagroso medicamento de los laboratorios Worthington era un fraude. Pero sí la invadió un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía. Si sólo hubiera ocurrido unas semanas antes, en aquel camión, si la Cura hubiera demostrado no ser eficaz desde el principio, ahora no estaría pudriéndose en aquella cafetería franquiciada, ni tendría que haber regresado con su hermana, que no había vuelto a ser la misma desde la discusión sobre Mike. En su lugar, estaría en donde debía estar, al lado de su protector y su mentor, donde había estado siempre, donde sentía que encajaba. Sí, junto al mismo hombre que la había abandonado en cuanto no fue útil. Traidor de mierda, le llamó entre dientes antes de tomar aire y disponerse a regresar al trabajo.

Abrió la puerta del lavabo para encontrarse a todo el personal de la cafetería mirándola como si esperaran algo extraño. Ja. No iba a darles ese gusto.

-Lo siento.- dijo, furiosa, no tanto por la situación sino por lo que había pensado antes de salir del baño.

-No tengo que preocuparme por nada, ¿verdad?- le preguntó su jefe.

-No, por nada.

-Entonces al trabajo. Hay clientes esperando.

Sin mediar palabra, Raven pasó por su lado con la cabeza gacha y se situó de nuevo tras el mostrador, la vista clavada en la caja registradora, mientras murmuraba apáticamente la frase que ya la tenía harta: buenos días, qué desea.

-De nuevo juntos, Mística.-oyó que le respondía una voz masculina, más que conocida, en lugar de pedir un capuchino con canela y leche desnatada, por ejemplo.

Se estremeció al levantar la mirada, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, y encontrar frente a sus ojos al hombre en el que estaba pensando hacía apenas unos segundos. Eric Lensherr, ahí mirándola con toda la desfachatez del mundo, sonriendo incluso. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que parecía un tipo como otro cualquiera, entrado en años, que se toma un café después de echar su partidita de ajedrez de por las mañanas en Central Park. Casi amable. Alguien que le dirigiría alguna palabra bonita e incluso dejaría propina. Pero no lo era, y si estaba allí no había sido desinteresadamente. Lo conocía demasiado como para creer eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó. Le hubiera gustado permanecer fría, pero no pudo. Aún le dolía lo que él le había hecho.

-He venido a por ti. Quiero que hablemos.

Siempre hablaba de esa manera tan calmada, tan seria, un poco afectada a veces, conseguía que con sus palabras todo pareciera factible y justo. Raven se odió por pensar eso de él. En un momento de su vida le había apreciado, había sido la única persona con la que se había sentido segura. Pero ya no. No quería verle. No quería siquiera hablar con él. Ya había roto con esa época.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar.- dijo, con toda la firmeza que pudo.-Y ahora, si no vas a pedir nada, vete.

-Oh, vamos, vamos. No iremos a tener una regresión al pasado ahora.- respondió él- A la negación. Creía que habíamos superado eso.

-Yo también. Ya no tengo que preocuparme más por ello.- mintió, recordando lo que le había ocurrido hacía un momento con la anciana coreana.

-Sé lo que quieres decir, pero te equivocas. Basta con que veas las noticias. Si aún no ha vuelto, no creo que tarde en hacerlo.- observó el rostro de Raven durante un momento, y después añadió lenta y comprensivamente.- Pero ya ha vuelto, ¿me equivoco?

Ella no respondió. No estaba dispuesta a confesarle la verdad. Con él se había acabado todo. Si había sido tan despreciable como para prescindir de ella a la primera de cambio, no se lo merecía.

-Oiga, amigo, ¿por qué no termina de una vez?- le incriminó a Eric otro cliente que iba justo detrás de él en la cola.

Éste ni siquiera se volvió. Miró a Raven con una sonrisa de resignación, compadeciéndose del pobre diablo que se había atrevido a reñirle.

-Hay tipos que no tienen ni un mínimo de educación. No entienden que una conversación privada es una conversación privada.

-No hay ninguna conversación aquí.-dijo ella.- Y ahora, por favor, pide o márchate. Me estoy jugando el empleo.

-¿Y qué más te da? Lo odias.- la chica le dirigió una mueca desconcertada.-Créeme, no hace falta ser Charles Xavier para darse cuenta de eso.

-Ahora tengo una vida.- replicó Raven. Quería cortar de una vez. Y como no podía irse, sólo le quedaba la opción de que se fuera él.

-Una vida que también odias. Admítelo. Eras más feliz antes.

-Sí.-ella asintió tristemente con la cabeza. Se sentía peor a cada segundo. Estaba cansada, furiosa, lo único que quería era olvidar y hacerse a la idea de que su nueva vida era lo único que le quedaba.- Pero no puedo regresar a lo de antes. Me echaron de allí con todas las de la ley.

Por primera vez Eric pareció sinceramente incómodo, dolido. Quizá arrepentido. Quizá culpable. No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Precisamente por eso he venido.- confesó, en voz baja y tono grave.

-Si no hace ya su pedido, tendré que avisar al encargado.- amenazó el tipo de la cola.

Eric siguió ignorándolo. Se inclinó hacia su antigua discípula sobre el mostrador, y descargó por fin lo que quería decir desde el principio.

-Sé que te sonará a mentira, a estereotipo o a lo que quieras. Pero también tú sabes que siempre he sido sincero. Está bien: te abandoné, a mí también me abandonaron. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de mi vida. Siempre me fuiste fiel. Más que ninguno de los otros lo será nunca.

Ella eludió su mirada. No podía mostrarse vulnerable. Ahora, y frente a él, no.

-Estoy intentando... reorganizar algo.- continuó.- Mereces que cuente contigo. Piensan que estamos acabados, pero se equivocan. Vamos a demostrarles que se equivocan.

-Estoy harto.- el cliente impaciente, cansado de esperar, hizo a Eric a un lado de un empujón y se colocó ante el mostrador.- Un café solo doble, señorita.

Raven se dirigió a preparar el pedido sin volver a mirar a su mentor. Él, a un lado de la cola, la miró largamente y decidió que no era el momento. Debía encontrarla de nuevo y hablar con más tranquilidad. Tal vez de ese modo lograría hacerla entrar en razón.

-Está bien.- masculló.- Está bien.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta del local. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta recordó algo. Se volvió un segundo hacia el hombre que había interrumpido la conversación. Se había fijado que llevaba una cadena gruesa de oro falso en el cuello. Hizo dos giros con la mano y un segundo más tarde le vio desplomarse, estrangulado, en el suelo. Así aprenderá modales, pensó antes de abrir la puerta para salir. Sin tocarla. Sí, aquello cada vez iba mejor


	7. Chapter 7

_Dedicado a mi nuevo/a lector/a: Akira Ryddle Kenobi. ¡Quédate y disfruta de la historia! (y si puedes, especifica en el próximo review si eres chico o chica, así será más fácil dirigirme a ti)_

_7._

En el centro de Nueva York, una chica afroamericana con el pelo blanco y un hombre con peinado raro y una manera un tanto ruda de comportarse no son lo más raro que se puede encontrar. Entre la maraña de gente, apenas si se localizaban el uno al otro, así que poco menos iban a localizar lo que andaban buscando.

-¿Esto no te recuerda a algo?- dijo ella.

-Sí. A la primera vez.- murmuró él entre dientes.- Pobre chica. Tenía que pasarle precisamente a ella.

-Nada de precisamente a ella, Logan. No es la única.

-Ya. Pero ella ya ha sufrido bastante. Y ha hecho lo de siempre: huir. Espero que no haga ninguna locura.

-No la hará. Está dolida, pero no es estúpida.

-Esta vez ha sido incluso peor, Ororo. No entiendes cómo se siente. Tú siempre lo has llevado muy bien, para otras personas es más difícil...

Tuvo que interrumpirse de repente al notar a alguien que se chocaba con él y pasaba de largo, sin volverse siquiera ni pedir las más mínimas disculpas. Logan le siguió con la mirada. Capullo tieso y prepotente.

-¡Eh! A ver si miras por dónde vas.- casi le gritó.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Ya empezábamos. Como diera la casualidad de que Logan hubiera empezado el día de mal humor, y aquella mañana tenía más que razones para estarlo, cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino era una potencial víctima.

-Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer, no podemos perder el tiempo en tonterías.-trató de disuadirlo, tirándole suavemente del brazo para instarle a seguir andando.

-Ororo, no detengas lo inevitable-la cortó él, soltándose y dando media vuelta para rehacer el camino, abriéndose paso en sentido contrario a la marabunta de gente con prisas que les rodeaba.- ¿Qué pasa, chico, no me has oído¿Es que además de ciego estás sordo?

-Vale, vale- el incriminado se volvió, levantando las manos en señal de paz.- Perdón.

Esperaba que aquel tipo se le pusiera chulo, que le dijera algo así como "que sea la última vez" u otra frase hecha por el estilo. Qué susceptible era la gente, todo por haberle empujado un poquito con el hombro, sin querer. Sin embargo, no esperaba la cara de desconcierto con la que el otro le devolvió la mirada, los ojos desorbitados, la boca entreabierta, con todo el aspecto de ir a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Parecía haberse quedado paralizado. Recordó el rostro de la chica que había visto en el hospital el día de visita, la tía del niño, y consideró que era muy similar. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Joder.- murmuró aquel tipo extraño, sin apartar los ojos de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- la chica del pelo blanco llegó junto a ellos y en cuanto le vio reaccionó casi de la misma forma. Ahogó un grito y se cubrió la boca con la mano, mirándole también como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo semejante. Entre atónita y asustada. Tardó un segundo en reponerse y acertar a articular.-Dios mío. Scott. ¿Eres tú?

Él dudó un momento antes de responder. Parecía que le conocían. Que le habían conocido en esa vida anterior que él no alcanzaba a recordar. Lo raro era que se comportaran de esa forma al verlo. Esbozó media sonrisa nerviosa, en un vano intento de quitarle hierro a la situación, lo que era casi imposible en vista de cómo aquellos dos se lo comían con los ojos, sin terminar de creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Sí, soy yo.- dijo.-Supongo.

Una milésima de segundo después, cuando apenas había acabado la frase, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y le estrechó como si hasta ese momento hubiera creído que no iba a verle nunca más. El hombre le seguía mirando como si fuera un monstruo, un bicho raro, más de lo que era aún. Casi en guardia, como si esperara que algo malo ocurriera de un momento a otro.

-Vaya, qué situación más extraña.- murmuró Scott soltándose delicadamente de la chica.-¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué va esto?

-Apártate, Ororo. No es él.- dijo entonces el hombre, en tono severo y disponiéndose, de alguna manera, a atacar.

-Sí, vale. Es cierto. Puede que no sea yo a quien buscáis. Así que buena suerte, y adiós.

Scott retrocedió unos pasos dispuesto a largarse de allí lo antes posible. No le gustaba la que estaba formándose allí. No obstante, una parte de él empezó a ordenarle que se quedara. Que hablara con aquellos dos, que seguramente tenían que saber algo más sobre él. Tal vez era la persona que ellos creían que era, tal vez había estado con ellos en algún momento antes de perder la memoria. ¿Quiénes eran¿Sus amigos¿La chica y el raro?

-¿De qué me conocéis?- se atrevió a preguntar entonces.

-¿Qué tontería es esa, Scott?- respondió ella. Ororo, creyó haber oído que se llamaba.-Casi nos criamos juntos. En la escuela. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Él negó con la cabeza al tiempo que esbozaba un gesto de desconcierto él mismo. Aquello era bastante raro.

-Esa es la cosa. No me acuerdo de nada. Tuve un accidente, o lo que sea. He estado en coma.- de repente le sonó extraño estar dando tantas explicaciones.-No recuerdo nada que no sean las últimas tres semanas.-concluyó.

-Así que no te mató...

Scott reaccionó rápidamente a aquella frase. No te mató.

-¿Se suponía que me habían matado?- preguntó.

-Bueno, eso es lo que creíamos todos. Sólo encontramos tus gafas junto al lago Alkali. Después de ver lo que Jean le hizo a los demás... estábamos seguros de que te había pasado lo mismo.

El lago. Se lo habían dicho en el hospital, lo habían encontrado cerca de un lago con el cerebro destrozado. Y sin gafas. Y ellos sólo encontraron las gafas. Por fin alguna explicación sobre el pasado que le daban tenían un poco de sentido. También el nombre: Jean. Por primera vez era como si algo de lo que había oído no lo oyera por primera vez. Había pronuciado ese nombre. Estaba seguro de que una vez había conocido a una persona que se llamaba así.

-¿Quién es Jean?- volvió a inquirir.

-Dios, esa es una historia muy larga, Scott.- la chica pronunció esto en un tono triste, cansado.-Esto se merece hablarlo con mucha más tranquilidad. Es difícil que te lo cuente todo si no recuerdas nada. Tenemos que encontrar a la chica y ahora tú...

Se interrumpió, respiró hondo y súbitamente encontró una solución.

-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Terminaremos esto y te lo contaremos todo, pero ahora es imposible... Además, nos serás útil, seis ojos ven más que cuatro.

-Dirás que cinco ojos ven más que cuatro.-la corrigió el otro hombre, con los ojos entornados, todavía sospechando.

¿Cinco ojos¿Por qué cinco?

-Lo siento, no puedo.-Scott rechazó la invitación lo más educadamente que pudo.- Ahora estoy con mi padre, hemos quedado dentro de cinco minutos...

-¿Tu padre?- Ororo volvió a interrumpirle.-¿Tienes un padre?

-Claro que tengo. Todo el mundo tiene un padre. Es necesario, ya sabéis, la historia de la semillita...- replicó él, un poco extrañado. Luego comprendió tal vez la razón de que les hubiera sonado tan raro y explicó- Es adoptivo, bueno, pero me crió desde los doce años y ahora ha vuelto a encontrarme.

-¿A los doce años¡Pero si esa es la edad a la que entraste en la escuela!

Y qué, pensó él, todos los críos de doce años tienen una familia y van al colegio igual. Las cosas estaban empezando a torcerse de nuevo, y Eric ya debía de estar esperándole. De no ser por el nombre de Jean, que seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza buscando un lugar, un momento y un rostro al que asociarse, se habría marchado de allí y se habría olvidado para siempre del asunto. Pero para una cosa que le sonaba mínimamente familiar, no podía dejarla escapar.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo- Pero quiero que nos veamos de nuevo. Quiero que me habléis sobre... todo eso.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo tendió. Scott lo cogió y lo miró. Una era una tarjeta, de promoción de un colegio. "Escuela Xavier para jóvenes superdotados", Wetchester, Nueva York. Lo otro era una fotografía, de una chica de dieciocho o diecinueve años que sonreía a la cámara, los brazos enfundados en guantes largos y un mechón de pelo blanco destacando en su cabellera oscura.

-Si quieres hablar, ve a donde pone la tarjeta.- le explicó.

Scott asintió suavemente. Ya lo había sobreentendido.

-¿Y la foto?- preguntó.

-Esa para que nos avises si la ves.- dijo, antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse por la calle.

La chica llamada Ororo le miró una vez más, suplicante, como si quisiera decirle que por favor se uniera a ellos. Pero finalmente desistió y salió corriendo detrás de él.

Scott suspiró antes de reemprender el camino hacia Central Park, donde había quedado en reencontrarse con Eric. Su padre. El que decía ser su padre. Las palabras de la chica, su sorpresa cuando le había hablado de él, no hacía más que acentuar las sospechar que había tenido desde el principio. No era su padre. Desde el momento en que había entrado a su habitación en el hospital, Scott había tenido la sensación de que allí fallaba algo. Pero claro, no tenía otra manera de comprobarlo, ni de seguir adelante sin él. Ahora sí. Hizo girar la tarjeta entre sus dedos y pensó cuándo podría sacar un momento para escaparse e ir a ese sitio, a esa escuela. Algo le decía que no podía decírselo a Eric, que no se lo tomaría bien. Quizá en la próxima salida a la ciudad, el podría pretextar algo, quedarse en la casa y aprovechar que Eric estaba fuera para ir a ese sitio. Escuela Xavier para jóvenes superdotados. Debía de ser la escuela de la que Ororo hablaba todo el tiempo, donde se habían conocido, donde él había estado desde los doce años. ¿Qué tendría de especial aquel colegio, qué lo diferenciaría de los demás? Aparte del hecho de ser para jóvenes superdotados. ¿Qué relación tenía con él, con su pasado? Era horrible no poder acordarse de nada, no tener forma de saber si le mentían o no sobre aquellos largos años de su vida que permanecían en un rincón oculto de su memoria.

Y el nombre. Ese nombre. Jean. Jean, Jean, Jean, Jean. Lo repitió varias veces para sí mismo, intentando que hiciera clic en alguna parte y pudiera relacionarlo con algo más. Entonces, sin querer, otra frase que había oído le vino a la cabeza: "así que no te mató." Le daban por muerto. Todo el mundo le daba por muerto y por eso reaccionaban de esa forma cuando le veían. Algo debía de haberle pasado, algo horrible, junto a ese tal lago Alkali. Algo realmente malo para que todos pensaran que Scott se había acabado de una vez y para siempre. Todos, menos Eric.

Apartó esa idea que empezaba a formarse. Daba demasiado miedo. En su lugar intentó concentrarse en aquel nombre de mujer. Y todo se mezcló: Jean, Eric, su supuesta muerte, el lago Alkali. Sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararse de una vez. Era igual de malo tener el pensamiento vacío que lleno de sospechas y pensamientos confusos.

Fue una imagen la que venció sobre todas. Una imagen que no había visto nunca en su nueva vida de tres semanas. Él, en un lago, dejando que una mujer a la que amaba le besara con pasión, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

Tuvo la certeza de que esa mujer se llamaba Jean.


	8. Chapter 8

_Aviso: puede que este sea el último capi que suba hasta septiembre. Por fin me voy de vacaciones: a la playita y puede que a Barcelona. Si todo va bien, el domingo antes de irme habrá otro, si no, en cuanto regrese estará el siguiente. Besikos y reviews porfa!_

_8._

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Raven oyó el timbre de la puerta de casa. Sólo trabajaba medios turnos, con lo que podía quedarse con Mike mientras su madre estaba en el trabajo. En esa ocasión, Summer no regresaría hasta la noche. Era profesora de secundaria y había ido de excursión con sus alumnos de último curso, un agotador viaje de un día, así que se preveía que al menos hasta dentro de unas horas no estaría allí. Ahora, Mike jugaba en el patio con su pelota de baloncesto y ella estaba entreviendo un aburrido culebrón y pensando frenéticamente. Esos incompetentes de los Worthington, que ni siquiera lograban terminar lo que empezaban. Había visto en las noticias que las colas para reclamaciones por los pasajeros efectos de la Cura ya daban la vuelta a la manzana. Lo tenían bien empleado, que se gastaran en indemnizaciones lo que se habían ahorrado en investigación a largo plazo.

Fue a abrir, pensando que serían testigos de Jehová o algo parecido, ya que no esperaban a nadie, y volvió a encontrar a un viejo amigo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Vete.- le dijo por todo saludo.

-Por favor, ya me han rechazado bastante. No lo hagas tú también.

-¿Qué esperas después de lo que pasó, que te haga pasar y te ofrezca un té con pastas?- replicó ella de la forma más irónica que se le ocurrió. No sabía por qué. Sólo quería herirle, enfurecerle, lo que fuera, pero hacer que dejara de insistir.

-La ira, Raven, no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

Y encima se ponía filosófico. Quiso cerrarle la puerta. Quiso acabar con aquello de una vez, olvidarse de que alguna vez antes había existido una vida diferente, unas personas diferentes, de que él había estado allí. Pero no pudo. Se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, luchando consigo misma, con la extraña indecisión que se estaba apoderando de ella. Quería dar un portazo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Una manifestación psicosomática: en su subconsciente no quería hacerlo. Quería preguntarle a Eric Lensherr por qué le había hecho aquello. Por qué ella le había salvado y él simplemente... simplemente...

-Me abandonaste.-dijo en tono lastimero. Ella misma se reconoció como demasiado melodramática, demasiado en plan chica despechada. Se odió por eso. Lo último que necesitaba era mostrarse débil ante él.

-Lo sé.

Raven se detuvo, algo extrañada, ante la respuesta. Esperaba una disculpa a medias, que le dijera que había cometido un error o algo así, no que lo admitiera con toda naturalidad. Se miraron por un segundo eterno, descubrió los ojos claros de Eric mirándola con cierto arrepentimiento, casi con ternura, como se mira a quien se le debe algo demasiado grande para expresarlo con palabras, al viejo camarada al que se le acaba de arruinar la vida. Durante ese segundo quiso creer que esa mirada no se podía fingir.

-Me interpuse... entre ese dardo y tú.- insistió. No podía controlar las palabras. Era como si su yo dolido y vulnerable hablara por encima de la frialdad que pretendía mostrar, intentando hacer entender cómo se sentía.

-Lo sé.- repitió Eric.

-Me dejasteis sola... tú y el gilipollas del crío y los otros dos. Desnuda. Hasta que llegó la policía, todos esos idiotas mirándome y cruzando sonrisitas, en plan te hemos pillado...- su voz se quebró al evocar la imagen de ella misma tumbada en el frío suelo metálico de un camión, rodeada de esos que se hacían llamar fuerzas de seguridad, esperando cualquier cosa, que la cogieran, que la arrastraran, que la forzaran allí mismo. Prefirió que aquel dardo no hubiera contenido la Cura, sino una dosis mortal de cualquier veneno. Que hubiera acabado con ella de una vez por todas. Total, nadie iba a llorar su ausencia.

Al regresar del doloroso recuerdo vio a Eric observándola, tenso, esperando cualquier reacción. Había una mezcla de miedo y preocupación en su expresión. Debía de estar realmente desesperado. O quizá, sólo un quizá remoto, de verdad lamentaba lo que había hecho.

-Al final saliste de ésta.-murmuró él, con voz ronca. Le había costado sacar las palabras.

-Porque te delaté.- replicó Raven. Eludió los ojos del hombre, no podía ser fría cuando él la miraba de esa manera.- Estaban desesperados. Me ofrecieron dejarme ir si les decía donde estabais... y simplemente lo hice.

-No te lo reprocho. Me lo merecía.

Después de esto, ambos permanecieron en silencio, una larga pausa. Él miraba hacia el final de la calle, por encima del patio y de Mike, que seguía jugando ajeno a la conversación. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, en un esfuerzo por no terminar de saltar, por no montar una escenita histérica o derrumbarse. Quería que acabara, de una maldita vez. Que esa escena incómoda no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Que nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando Eric era lo más parecido a un padre, amigo y amante que jamás había tenido. No sabía si le odiaba o si le quería pero le había hecho demasiado daño. Ni siquiera a los diecisiete años, cuando su verdadero padre la había echado de casa, se había sentido tan desamparada. Eric era lo único que había tenido para agarrarse durante años, la única persona en el mundo en quien confiaba ciegamente. Que él la abandonara sí que había sido un verdadero desengaño.

-Pero les engañaste igual.- murmuró, recordando el fracaso de la operación policial para tomar el campamento. Aquel tipo que se multiplicaba. De no ser porque ella no tenía manera de saberlo, todo el mundo habría pensado que era una trampa.

-Sabía que lo harías. Cualquiera en tu situación lo hubiera hecho.- replicó Eric sin mirarla, en tono neutro.- Siempre te he conocido mejor de lo que te conoces tú misma.

Era inevitable, pensó Raven. Él la había hecho como era. Conocía perfectamente cuál sería su próximo movimiento, era él quien inconscientemente se lo había inculcado.

-No sé si te acuerdas... - comenzó ella. No sabía por qué, pero repentinamente recordaba ese episodio.- Tras lo de la Estatua de la Libertad...- Eric esbozó una ligera sonrisa.- Cuando ese tal Lobezno me clavó las tres garras en el estómago... recuerdo haber perdido el conocimiento, y despertar, y verte allí y oírte decir que tenías miedo de perderme...

Raven se pasó lentamente los dedos por la zona en la que la habían herido aquella vez. Por su mutación, nunca le habían quedado cicatrices. Ella simplemente decidía que no quería que se vieran y por la inevitable regla de tres no se veían, la piel cicatrizada se transformaba en normal, bueno, en todo lo normal que era ese tono azul que ella había decidido adoptar, a modo de efecto intimidante, cuando controló su mutación totalmente por primera vez.

-Nadie me había dicho nunca que temía perderme.- terminó la frase, eludiendo aún los ojos de Eric.

-Es natural que lo temiera. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a otra como tú?- contestó él, dejando la pregunta retórica en el aire, y continuó.-Fuiste la primera, Raven. Tú siempre fuiste mi creación más perfecta. Eras todo lo que yo quise hacer de ti, estaba orgulloso de Mística, y pensaba que tú también...

-Lo estaba. Mística era todo lo que yo quería ser.

-¿Entonces por qué te niegas a ser ella de nuevo?

Rota la magia. La proposición no había desaparecido, había estado flotando en medio de aquel arrebato de nostalgia, esperando sólo el momento oportuno para salir a la luz. Raven soltó una risa entre dientes, seca y triste. No era el de siempre, como habría creído por un instante. No, era el Eric de ahora, el que la había dejado tirada y ahora quería volver a ganársela. Sintió que iba a llorar. Desde que Raven volvía a ser Raven tenía muchas más ganas de llorar que nunca.

-Te necesito.- confesó Eric.- Sé que suena mal, que suena a que te estoy utilizando pero no es así.- suspiró, buscando por primera vez las palabras exactas.- Eres la única que siempre me ha sido fiel.

-Y tal vez por eso- casi le interrumpió ella- me merecía un poco de fidelidad a cambio.

Antes de que la primera lágrima se desbordara, cerró la puerta de golpe y se oyeron sus pasos apresurados alejándose. Era de esas chicas que no muestran sus sentimientos hasta que están solas en su habitación, donde nadie las ve, se dijo Eric. Incluso en los primeros tiempos, cuando ella estaba en aquella fase de confusión y soledad, nunca la había visto llorar.

Se giró para marcharse y estuvo a punto de tropezar con algo, una figura de un metro veinte que se había detenido en mitad del camino de cemento. Eric también se paró en seco. Era un niño. Sí. Había un niño, dando vueltas por allí mientras hablaban. Los dos cruzaron una mirada, la del pequeño tensa, asustada, mientras sostenía una pelota de baloncesto entre las manos.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Eric, intrigado por su presencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Un amigo de Raven.

-No parecías muy amigo suyo. Se ha ido llorando.

Vaya. Un niño listo.

-Tuvimos una pelea.- se sorprendió Eric respondiendo, dándole explicaciones sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía.

-Mi madre dice que la única forma de solucionar una pelea es pedir perdón. ¿Le has pedido perdón?

-Algo así.- Eric sonrió. Era maravillosamente fácil y encantadora la manera de pensar de la infancia. Ojalá todo se solucionara simplemente pidiendo perdón.- Pero no quiere perdonarme. Está muy enfadada.

-¿Le hiciste algo muy malo?

Eric habría respondido de no ser porque algo más había atraído su atención. Entre las manos del niño, la pelota estaba cambiando de color, de su naranja habitual a un negro áspero, como la goma de los neumáticos. Mutante. Nivel dos, y eso que sólo era un crío. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

-¿Tú haces eso?- le preguntó.

El niño soltó el balón bruscamente, y éste, con zonas negras y naranjas, rodó hasta el fondo del patio. Asustado, escondió las manos tras la espalda.

-No, no pasa nada.-le calmó Eric rápidamente.-No tiene nada de raro. Yo también hago esas cosas. Bueno, no exactamente esas. Otras parecidas.

Rebuscó una moneda en su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire, como si fuera a echarla a suertes. Después, la detuvo en el aire. Un truco barato pero suficiente para que un niño sonriera y dejara a un lado, al menos temporalmente, su preocupación y su desconfianza.

-Somos mutantes.- explicó- Los dos. Y eso no es malo. Justo al contrario.- el rostro del niño se volvió receloso otra vez.- Raven también lo era.

-Es mi tía. Mamá dice que lo he heredado de ella.

-Seguro. Podía hacer cosas fascinantes. Por ella misma, y porque yo también la entrené para ello. ¿Te gustaría que te entrenara¿Yo a ti?

-Bueno.- replicó el niño.

-Tendrías que venir a mi casa. Por un tiempo aunque fuera. ¿Lo harías?

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo. Sólo un rato. Después volveremos. Verás a tu madre y a Raven y a quien quieras.- los ojos del niño dudaron, se veía que tenía ganas de decir que sí, pero al mismo tiempo algo le decía que no debía hacerlo. Eric le tendió la mano.-Vamos¿te vienes?

-¿Pero sólo un tiempo?

-Te lo prometo.

Finalmente, aunque sin demasiada decisión, los dedos del niño se afianzaron en la mano de Eric. Durante un segundo él recordó los dedos de Raven alrededor de los suyos, aunque ella ya tenía dieciocho años por entonces. Confiaba en que ahora la recuperaría, muy a su pesar había tenido que recurrir a una solución desesperada. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pero por primera vez supo que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Quizá era ahora cuando había llegado la fidelidad a cambio.


	9. Chapter 9

_He vuelto. Jejejeje. Gracias a todos, también a JLD777 y Phoenixphantasy porque sé que me leen (animaos a dejar un review con vuestra opinión¿no?)_

_9._

Jean.

Lo sabía. Sabía que en algún momento encontraría la clave para empezar a recordar y lo había hecho. Era ese nombre. Esa vaga imagen de mujer que parecía querer abrirse paso en su mente. De momento no era mucho, pero recordaba un beso. Recordaba haber pronunciado ese nombre. Creía recordar, incluso, haberla amado y echado de menos. No eran imágenes claras, sólo sensaciones, pero por fin daban algo a lo que agarrarse.

No le había dicho nada a Eric. Para empezar, ni siquiera le había visto en toda la tarde. Desde que habían llegado, se había encerrado en su supuesta habitación a intentar aclararse, y hacía un par de horas había oído que Eric salía, con el coche, probablemente a la ciudad. De todas formas, no estaba muy seguro de querer decírselo. La conversación con los dos conocidos-desconocidos de la mañana habían acrecentado su desconfianza. Aún más.

Ahora, mientras anochecía, estaba tumbado en su cama, los ojos fijos en el techo, dejando que oscureciera sin hacerle demasiado caso. La tarjeta de la escuela Xavier seguía en su bolsillo, y ahí se iba a quedar. Era su pequeño secreto, su otro pequeño secreto. Había estado planeando alguna forma de llegar hasta allí, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Por un momento casi había barajado decirle a Eric la verdad. Si era su padre, tendría que estar dispuesto a dejarle ir. Pero también tendría que haberle hablado de aquel colegio, de su pasado en él. De sus amigos. Pero no lo había hecho: sólo eran ellos dos.

Un ligero chirrido le hizo volver al mundo real, alguien había empujado la puerta. Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió cuando la cabeza de quien fuera que hubiera abierto no estaba a la altura habitual, sino unos treinta centímetros más abajo. Encendió la luz.

-Lo siento.- murmuró una vocecita infantil desde el umbral.

Scott no pudo evitar desconcertarse al reconocer al niño que intentaba entrar. El que le había dado conversación aquella tarde en el hospital. ¿Cómo se llamaba¿Mark¿Mike?

-Hola.- murmuró.

-Hola.- respondió el niño.

-Yo te conozco. Ibas a ver a tu abuelo, al hospital.

Mike permaneció dudoso por un instante, intentando reconocer los rasgos de esa cara, que ciertamente le resultaba familiar, pero en la que algo no encajaba .

-Tú eres el tío que no se acordaba se su nombre.- dijo finalmente.

Bueno, al parecer el crío si tenía buena memoria. Hubo un momento de silencio extraño, incómodo. Scott se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se acercó al niño, que seguía como paralizado, agarrado con todas sus fuerzas al pomo de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-He venido con un amigo de mi tía. Dice que me va a entrenar.

-¿Un amigo de tu tía?

-Un señor.

Debía de ser Eric. De cualquier forma todo se veía aún un poco raro. ¿Entrenarlo¿Y cómo demonios había llegado así de repente? Cada vez las cosas encajaban menos. Y eso que el psiquiatra, antes de que se marchara del hospital, le había dicho que procurara ir con calma, que no entrara en situaciones confusas. Pobre psiquiatra. No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba a su paciente.

-Ven, vamos a ver.- dijo cogiéndolo de la mano.- Veamos que está pasando aquí.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, Mike apretaba su mano como si tuviera miedo de perderla. Seguro que se sentía solo, un poco asustado en aquel sitio y con tantas coincidencias. Tanto que se había agarrado a una persona a la que había visto una sola vez. Scott se preguntó cómo su familia lo había dejado irse solo... ¿a que lo entrenaran¿Para qué?

-Es chula la casa¿eh?- dijo, intentando tranquilizar al niño, y a sí mismo.

Mike asintió con la cabeza.

-A mí también me gusta, y al parecer me crié aquí.- insistió Scott, aunque fuera por romper el silencio.

-¿Todavía no te acuerdas?

-No. Pero eso es lo que me han dicho.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Ya lo ves.

-¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

Scott se interrumpió de repente. El niño no había podido evitarlo. Quería marcharse de allí. Quería que alguien, quien fuera, lo sacara de allí. Se sintió fatal, porque no sabía qué hacer. No sabía ni siquiera qué pintaba ese niño ahí. Y no se fiaba un pelo de Eric, algo le decía que no lo hiciese, era como una sensación remota, más lejana de los límites de su escasa memoria. Pero¿qué pasaba si no le habían mentido¿Y si simplemente era una paranoia suya, sacaba a Mike de allí y luego todo era perfectamente lícito y acababa en un lío imposible de desembrollar? Se dejó caer, sentado, en las escaleras, y sentó al pequeño a su lado.

-Te llevaría, pero ni siquiera sé si recuerdo cómo conducir- dijo.

-Es fácil. He visto cómo lo hace mi madre.

-Bueno, hablaremos cuando te saques el permiso. De momento yo no puedo y tú tampoco, así que será mejor que vayamos a hablar con mi padre. Estoy seguro de que accederá a llevarte a casa.- sugirió, no intentando convencer tanto al niño como a sí mismo.

-Ya es de noche. Mi madre estará preguntándose dónde estoy.- dijo Mike, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

-Espera. ¿Tu madre no sabe que estás aquí?

Mike negó con la cabeza.

-Me fui sin decir nada. Pero creía que habría vuelto para cuando ella llegara a casa...- intentó justificarse.

Aquello cada vez era más extraño. Tanto que la tal Jean y todo lo demás había pasado a un segundo plano. Tenía cosas más inmediatas de las que preocuparse. Dudó un momento, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, y lejos de haberse acostumbrado a esa situación de impotencia, de tener que ser guiado por otros, cada vez le exasperaba más. Decidió que tenía que tomar una decisión. No era un gran paso, pero ya era algo. Miró al niño, esperando que le diera alguna idea, pero esa idea no llegó. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Vaya día que le había tocado vivir.

-Vamos a buscar a mi padre.- dijo entonces, poniéndose en pie. Era la mejor decisión que le había pasado por la cabeza.

-No me llevará.- opinó Mike tristemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé. No me gusta. No debería haber venido.Mi madre tenía razón cuando decía que no hablara con desconocidos.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?- la mirada de Scott recorrió el rellano del primer piso, buscando alguna inspiración, y entonces dio con algo que debería habérsele ocurrido mucho antes. Se lamentó por ser tan idiota.- Puedes llamar a casa por teléfono.-dijo.

En el piso de abajo, en el estudio, despacho o biblioteca que tenía Eric, había un teléfono. Un maravilloso teléfono. No sabía que me hubiera olvidado también de esto, se dijo Scott mirando el aparato sobre la mesita redonda, que se veía por la puerta entreabierta, y sintiéndose un poco imbécil.

-¿Sabes el número?- le preguntó al niño.

-Sí, antes llamaba cuando pasaba el fin de semana con mi padre.- una sonrisa iluminó la cara del niño, agradecida, mientras se lanzaba escaleras abajo para hacer la llamada. Scott le siguió.

-¿Por qué no se te había ocurrido antes?- preguntó.

-Es que cuando estoy nervioso, o tengo miedo... no me atrevo a tocar las cosas- respondió Mike, bajando la vista, como si se avergonzara.- ¿Si te digo el número marcarás tú?

-Claro, pero... ¿por qué no te atreves?

-Es que a veces las cosas cambian cuando las toco.- le miró con gesto suplicante.- Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Es un secreto. Sólo lo sabemos mi madre, el señor que me ha traído y yo. Y ahora tú.

Vaya, vaya. Un interesante giro de los acontecimientos.

-¿Eres mutante?- le preguntó Scott- ¡Pero si aún eres muy pequeño!

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor.- rogó el niño.

-No te preocupes. No se lo diré. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, no es tan raro. Yo también soy mutante.

Mike se sentó en el pequeño sillón que había junto a la mesita del teléfono, con expresión circunspecta.

-Eso es lo que dijo también él.

Se refería a Eric. Scott recordó el extraño discurso del día en que su propia mutación había regresado, y tuvo la misma sensación de peligro, de desconfianza, que ahora le inspiraba su padre. Supuesto padre, se repitió. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que le mentía.

-Llamaré.- dijo, intentando alejar ese inquientante pensamiento.- Dime tu número.

Mike se lo dijo y él le tendió el auricular. Hubo un par de tonos, y de repente Mike dijo "hola, mamá". No podía oír lo que le respondía, pero no le pareció muy tranquilizador, a juzgar por la cara que puso el niño. "Estoy bien" continuó éste. "No, no tiene nada que ver con papá. Es un amigo de la tía Raven." La pausa fue larga, la voz al otro lado del teléfono no dejaba hablar a Mike. "Estoy bien" repitió el niño. "¿Pero podrías venir a por mí?"

Entonces Mike se interrumpió de golpe, mirando a algo a la espalda de Scott. Éste se giró también y la misma oleada le recorrió el cuerpo por tercera vez. Sintió como si sus ojos se calentaran, como si las descargas de energía aumentaran de potencia, preparadas para ser utilizadas en su defensa. ¿Por qué se le disparaban los sensores de peligro cuando le veía? Si el que acababa de entrar en la habitación decía ser su padre.

-Dame el teléfono.- ordenó Eric al niño, alargando la mano.

La expresión del niño reflejó pánico por un momento, pero se borró enseguida. Lo que no hizo fue resistirse. Le entregó el teléfono y durante un segundo Scott se preguntó por qué no se lo arrebataba. Eric se acercó el aparato al oído y declamó con su mejor voz de actor shakespeariano:

-Summer Darkholme, imagino.

-¡Devuélveme a mi niño, hijo de puta!- la voz femenina sonó tan fuerte que no fue necesario el manos libres para que la oyeran todos.

-Le recomendaría que se tranquilizara. Su hijo está perfectamente. Está conmigo porque sólo yo lo puedo ayudar. Exactamente igual que hice con su hermana. Por cierto, si está por ahí, dígale que se ponga.

Completamente frío, Eric aguantó los insultos y las amenazas que la madre del niño profería por el teléfono. Ni siquiera levantó una ceja. Scott atrajo hacia sí al pequeño, protegiéndolo. No le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

-Muy bien¿no va a ponerse? No importa. Puede explicarle ella misma en lo que consiste el plan, ella lo pasó y le fue muy bien. Es mi alumna más aventajada.- concluyó, sin ninguna emoción.- Y no se preocupe. Conmigo su hijo está en buenas manos. Hasta pronto.

Colgó el teléfono. Y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió las miradas de Mike y Scott sobre él, entre asustadas y estupefactas. Vio cómo Scott sujetaba al niño por los hombros, como listo para enfrentarse y salvaguardarlo en cualquier momento.

-Tranquilizaos de una vez, no pasa nada.- dijo, quitándole importancia.

-¿Ah, no?- le retó Scott.- Pues para mí que esto se parece demasiado a un secuestro.

-Oh, por favor, Scott, no seas absurdo. Lo que le hago a este niño es un favor, como el que te hicimos a ti. Y a su tía, a la que podrías considerar tu hermana.

Acto seguido se dirigió a Mike.

-No te preocupes. La primera fase del entrenamiento es así. Pronto volverás a ver a tu madre, pero primero tenemos mucho que hacer. Como cenar, por ejemplo. ¿Verdad?

Les dirigió una mirada a los dos, una larga mirada, y al no reconocer rastros de alivio decidió que no merecía la pena molestarse. Ya caerían en la cuenta por ellos mismos. Así que dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

_Upss... debía haber subido esto ayer. Qué memoria la mía. (A partir de ahora, subiré un capi cada martes, siempre que pueda)_

_Seguid con las reviews, hacedme feliz. Bueno, a Aurora la perdono porque sé que está "ocupada". Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Jeje, qué mala soy¿eh?_

_10_.

-Le dejaste ir.

Raven bajó la cabeza, en silencio. Odiaba sentirse culpable, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo cierto era que lo había hecho mal, fatal. No se podía dejar a Eric Lensherr solo con un niño, por el amor de Dios. De no haberse sentido tan vulnerable tras la conversación, habría encerrado a Mike en su habitación hasta que Eric se hubiera largado. Pero no. Se olvidó de eso.

-Le dejaste ir.- repitió Summer, fuera de sí, pero demasiado furiosa para gritar.

-No lo dejé ir. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca habría dejado que Mike se fuera con él.

-¡Tiene siete años, Raven¡No se puede dejar solo con un desconocido a un niño de siete años!

No es un desconocido, se dijo Raven. No lo expresó en voz alta, sólo lo pensó. Para ella no eran un desconocido. Era un traidor, pero no un desconocido.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- volvió a preguntar Summer, con la misma intensidad que si aquello fuera un interrogatorio. Para ella, lo era.

-Subí a mi habitación, un momento, estaba segura de que se largaría, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que Mike...

-¡Mike habla con todo el mundo, joder!- su hermana la interrumpió.- ¡Habló contigo cuando llegaste, sin haberte visto nunca, con el tío del hospital, con los dependientes de las tiendas, con el cartero, hay que tener siempre veinte mil ojos con él!

Le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Raven, buscando una manera más de reprocharle, y al final se giró bruscamente y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Su hermana la siguió, sin atreverse a decir nada, ni a tocarla. Nada que hiciera conseguiría que pareciera menos culpable. Se quedó en el dintel, observando cómo Summer se servía un vaso de agua, supuso que intentando tranquilizarse, y después, de espaldas a ella, apoyaba ambas manos en la encimera y permanecía allí, inmóvil. Se atrevió a dar dos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación, justo antes de oír un sollozo ahogado y ver los hombros de Summer estremecerse, rítimicamente. Se acercó a ella, a abrazarla para darle ánimos, para darle la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Summer no la dejó, la apartó de un manotazo y se fue a llorar a la esquina junto a la puerta trasera.

-Lo siento.- murmuró Raven, aunque sabía que era inútil.

-¿Que lo sientes?- Summer se volvió. Las lágrimas habían formado una mancha oscura de rímel en torno a sus ojos.- ¿Y eso de qué me sirve?

Raven no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada. No soportaba ver a su hermana así, otra vez el rechazo, otra vez el odio, definitivamente no. Dios, debería haberlo sabido, debería haber intuido que Eric actuaría así, era su maravillosa manera de hacer las cosas. Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra. El fin justifica los medios, y todas esas chorradas. Debía haberse dado cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa para que ella regresara, incluso si tenía que chantajearla para ello, incluso si tenía que obligarla, hacerla volver a su lado por la fuerza. Ahora te intereso, Eric, pensó. Ahora sí que te intereso.

-¡Acabo de perder a mi hijo, se lo ha llevado un sádico loco simplemente porque no podías echarle un maldito vistazo mientras yo estaba fuera!- gritó Summer.

Sí, que gritara, que se desahogara y entonces lo vería todo con más claridad. Raven esperó a que terminaran los gritos. En realidad, tenía mucho que decir, tanto que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero prefería que Summer se agotara hasta el punto de que lo único de lo que le quedaran ganas fuera de escuchar.

-¿Sabes qué? Esto se ha acabado. Voy a llamar ahora mismo a la policía. Dejemos que los profesionales se encarguen de esto.- ésta se secó los ojos distraídamente y enfiló hacia la sala de estar, en busca del teléfono. Su hermana la detuvo, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta.

-No puedes.- dijo.

-Estás completamente loca. Siempre lo has estado.- le incriminó Summer mientras se hacía a un lado.

-No lo estoy. Llamar a la policía no servirá de nada.- La mirada de su hermana se clavó en ella, en una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia.- Le conozco.

-¿A quién?

-Al hombre que se ha llevado a Mike.

Summer pareció perder el equilibrio tras esa confesión. Se arrastró hasta la mesa y se dejó caer, apoyada contra ella. Estaba pálida. Sólo Dios sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que ya habías caído...- prosiguió.- Cuando ha dicho lo de "su alumna más aventajada".

-No.- la voz de Summer no tenía ninguna inflexión, era neutra, como si no tuviera fuerzas para expresar ninguna emoción.- Estaba demasiado nerviosa para escuchar lo que decía.

-Ha venido a verme... esta tarde... le he echado con cajas destempladas. Creo que por eso se ha llevado a Mike...

-¿Quién es¿Un ex novio?

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como eso, pensó Raven.

-No sabría decirte. Es cierto que hemos vivido juntos durante mucho tiempo... desde que me fui de casa, pero no ha habido nada en realidad. Podría decir en realidad que era como un buen amigo, un protector. Y un mentor, me enseñó a hacer muchas cosas- tragó saliva.-Con mi mutación.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste nunca de él?

-Porque creí que pensarías que me había ido con un hombre mayor por dinero, qué sé yo...

Lo cierto era que la historia había empezado así. Hacía dos semanas que había perdido su enésimo empleo, el dinero se había acabado y en ningún sitio querían darle trabajo, no tenía dónde quedarse, y de repente una noche entró en un restaurante pijo a preguntar si necesitaban camareras o ayudantes de cocina, y vio la enorme cantidad de hombres maduros, solos, sentados en el bar tomando una copa y esperando una mesa libre para cenar. Pidió permiso para entrar al servicio, tuvo la suerte de que no se lo negaran (no estaba muy bien vestida, pero llevaba una camisa blanca medio formal y no dejaba de ser una chica guapa). Allí intentó hacer algo con su cuerpo. No lo dominaba del todo, pero si se concentraba mucho lograría afinar la cintura, hacer que los pechos crecieran un poquito, dejar de parecer una niña. Todos esos tipos estaban desesperados por una compañera de cena, y quién sabía si de algo más. En un principio la idea le había repugnado, pero después pensó que no sería tan malo: cena cara, un apartamento o un hotel de lujo, un baño de espuma, quizá algo de dinero, todo por aguantar que intentaran "seducirla". Sólo esa vez, no pensaba dedicarse a ello. Pero para salir del paso, podía hacerlo. Quizá imaginar la cara de Richard Gere la ayudaría. Salió del baño y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra, junto a uno de aquellos hombres, un tipo alto y delgado vestido con ropa cara inglesa, ojos azules y pelo canoso. Intentó sonreírle provocativamente y en ese instante todos los cambios que había hecho en su figura, con los nervios, se desvanecieron. Él sonrió, comprensivo, y le dijo: mutante, y mimética. Ella asintió y allí empezó todo.

-Además, a él no le gustaba mucho que tuviera relación contigo... quería apartarme de ese mundo sórdido en el que estaba metida, de trabajos de mierda, estaciones de servicio, desgraciados a mi alrededor, incluso de ti, porque eras mi eslabón con mi pasado. Pensaba que merecía algo mejor, que tenía potencial, que podía ser mucho más. Él fue quien me enseñó a controlar mi mutación. Podía hacer cosas fascinantes, pasarme por quien quisiera, modular mi voz y mi aspecto para ser igual que quien hiciera falta.

Summer la miraba, atónita. Parecía que nada de aquello le cabía en la cabeza.

-Estuve con él todo este tiempo- continuó Raven- hasta que me dejó tirada. Porque ya no era mutante. No le servía.

-Hijo de puta.- murmuró Summer. Era su expresión favorita para dirigirse a Eric.- Lo sabía. Por eso voy a llamar a la policía igual.

-No lo hagas. Te he dicho que no servirá de nada.

-¿Y por qué no?- empezaba a ponerse furiosa de nuevo.

-Supongo que te acordarás de la destrucción del Golden Gate hace unas semanas.- Summer asintió, extrañada.- Bueno... pues era él.

Esta vez sí que fue demasiado para Summer. Le fallaron las rodillas y cayó sentada en una de las sillas, boquiabierta. Parecía a punto de desmayarse. Completamente derrotada. Comprensible. Su hijo estaba en manos de un delincuente peligroso.

-Tranquilízate.- Raven le frotó los hombros, en un intento de hacerla reaccionar.- No es tan malo, nada más que un traidor.

-No te entiendo. Te dejó tirada en cuanto decidiste tomar la Cura, ha secuestrado a mi hijo, participado en uno de los mayores atentados de la historia, y aún lo defiendes.

-Él ha sido lo único que tuve durante años. Me acogió, me enseñó, me ofreció su apoyo... Yo le importaba.

-¡Pues supéralo¡Ahora tienes una familia¡Me tienes a mí¡Siempre me tuviste a mí¡No tenías por qué haberte ido con él!

El humor de Summer oscilaba entre arrebatos de rabia y de agotamiento. Raven pensó que no merecía la pena seguir hablando, que era mejor actuar. Por muchas explicaciones que le diera, nunca llegaría a entenderlo. Le dio una palmada tranquilizadora en el hombro y echó a andar hacia la puerta trasera.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Adonde tendría que haber ido desde el principio. Voy a volver con él. Estoy segura de que así nos devolverá a Mike.

Summer se puso en pie de repente. Ahora parecía sentirse un poco culpable, abocando a su hermana a regresar con una persona a la que prefería no volver a ver en su vida.

-¿Estás segura de que nos lo devolverá?- preguntó, con un rastro de duda en la voz.

-Estoy segura de que se lo ha llevado para hacernos presión.- afirmó Raven.

-Entonces... debería haberlo mencionado en la llamada telefónica.

Raven se detuvo. Era cierto. Eric nunca se había destacado por ser disimulado. Si quería algo, si tenía una intención, lo soltaba así, a menos que fuera por razones eminentemente estratégicas. Aquí no había nada de estrategia. Ya le había dicho mil veces que la necesitaba a su lado. Si hubiera querido que se fuera con él a cambio de Mike, se habría limitado a repetirlo la vez mil y una.

-Además- dijo Summer- ya no eres mutante, no le sirves.

-Me temo que no has leído el periódico últimamente¿verdad?

-Pues no... he estado muy ocupada.

Raven se concentró. Aunque la mutación empezaba a regresar lentamente, débil, creía que podría hacerlo. Cerró los ojos. Un segundo más tarde, oyó el grito ahogado de su hermana. Como la primera vez que la había visto. Summer frente a Summer. Dos personas idénticas.

-Dios mío.- murmuró.

-Ya lo ves. Sigo siendo mutante. La Cura fue un fracaso.

-Dios...- repitió Summer. La miraba con recelo. Aún le impresionaba muchísimo.- Dios...

-Ya lo ves. Vuelvo a ser mutante. Por eso me quiere.

Increíble. Incluso la voz sonaba igual.

-Vale, bien¿pero puedes volver a...?

A su imagen normal, de acuerdo. Raven asintió con la cabeza. Tardó sus buenos treinta segundos en recobrar su propio aspecto, y cuando lo hizo descubrió que su hermana había estado con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. No llegaría a acostumbrarse. Extraño que llevara tan bien la mutación de su hijo, y la de su hermana, aunque fuera mucho más espectacular, la impresionara tanto. Debía de haberse quedado traumatizada por ella en la adolescencia, o algo así.

De repente la asaltó una sospecha. Una sospecha que se le reflejó en el rostro y aterrorizó a su hermana por enésima vez en la noche.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Puede que no sea por eso por lo que se ha llevado a Mike.

No necesitó decir una palabra más. El gesto de Summer era de profunda desesperación, de dolor. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y enterró la cara entre las manos. Su mayor miedo acababa de hacerse realidad.

-No.- dijo, la voz le raspaba en la garganta, como si ahogara un sollozo.- Se lo ha llevado porque es mutante.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Aquella había sido una larga mañana para Mike. Desde análisis de ADN hasta electroencefalogramas, había pasado por todas las pruebas imaginables. Al final, un test de inteligencia y después le habían pedido que tocara distintos objetos e intentara hacerlos cambiar. No siempre funcionó, pero consiguió cambiar la textura de una goma de borrar y recompuso un bolígrafo y una regla partidos en pedacitos, sin dejar el mínimo rastro. De cada uno de sus movimientos se había tomado nota, y ahora Eric Lensherr, quien había llevado al niño allí, estaba preparado para escuchar las conclusiones.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó.

Estaba sentado a la mesa del despacho del doctor Hugh Stewart, frente a él, en la última planta del hospital universitario de Nueva York. Stewart se dedicaba a la neurología, normalmente, pero bajo cuerda también se dedicaba al estudio de las mutaciones en humanos. Eric y él eran viejos conocidos. El propio Stewart había sido, en los albores de aquella historia, uno de los primeros alumnos suyos y de Xavier. Nunca quiso dejar la medicina (ya se encontraba cursando los estudios cuando se manifestó su mutación, algo más tarde de lo normal), iba y venía, y al final acabó alejándose un poco de ellos. Pero seguía por ahí cuando se le necesitaba. Por ejemplo, aquella mañana había cancelado todas las citas para dedicarse al pequeño cometido que le traía su antiguo mentor.

-Pienso que has conseguido sorprenderme.- replicó.- Un crío de siete años, y con ese nivel... No digo que no lo haya visto nunca, hay algunos en los que la mutación surge con el nacimiento, pero me sigue pareciendo raro. ¿Sería mucho preguntar de dónde lo has sacado?

-De ninguna parte. Es un niño, un niño normal, vive con su familia.

-Entiendo.- Stewart se ajustó las gafas sin montura presionando con un dedo sobre el puente de la nariz. Levantó la mirada. Sus ojos un tanto ahuevados y de color azul intenso parecían demasiado grandes a través de los cristales.- ¿Hay mutantes en su familia? ¿Ascendentes directos, sus padres?

-Su tía, hasta donde yo sé. Tal vez su padre también. No le conozco.

-Vaya, pues sería importante saberlo. A veces la concentración de ADN mutante por las dos ramas es la que acelera estos casos, pero en fin...

Eric suspiró, adelantándose un poco en el asiento e inclinándose hacia el médico.

-Bueno, sus padres no me importan. Dime lo que puede hacer él.

Stewart echó un vistazo a los resultados, impresos en el dossier que tenía frente a él, encuadernado con espiral. Pasó un par de páginas y después miró a través de la cristalera que daba al pasillo, a través de la cual se podía ver a Mike sentado en uno de los sillones de la zona de paso, leyendo un cómic que alguien le habría conseguido. Seguro que una enfermera de pediatría. Eran bastante apañadas cuando querían.

-Las mutaciones cada vez son más sorprendentes. Desde el mimetismo, a la telequinesia, atravesar paredes, cruces con animales, fuerza sobrehumana, invisibilidad, multiplicación...- enumeró. Eric carraspeó, empezaba a impacientarse.- Cada día, cada caso, puede ser el primero y el único que veas de su especie. Confieso que el de este niño no lo había visto antes. Todo apunta a que su poder es cambiar la composición atómica de las cosas.

Eric frunció el ceño. Vaya.

-Déjame que te explique. Ya sabes que todo está formado por átomos, protones, neutrones y electrones. Lo único que diferencia a un elemento químico de otro es la forma en que estos últimos están organizados, ¿verdad?- hubo una señal de asentimiento.- Pues bueno, lo que él hace es cambiar la organización, puede romper y crear enlaces, de modo que en sus manos cualquier cosa puede convertirse en cualquier cosa.

A su lado había lo que parecía un trozo de plástico verde. Alargó la mano y se lo tendió a Eric, éste lo palpó. Plástico duro. Lo apretó dentro del puño.

-¿Qué era antes?

-Una goma. Blanca, de borrar de las de toda la vida. De momento sólo puede transformar las sustancias en otras más o menos similares, de composición parecida. O rehacer enlaces que se han roto, como se ve en la recomposición de objetos. No es que pegue los trozos, sino que hace que los átomos de un fragmento y otro, como están organizados de la misma manera, recuperen la unión. Por eso no queda ni el menor rastro, es como si nunca se hubiera roto, sus partículas más elementales quedan unidas como al principio.

Recuperó la antigua goma- ahora trozo de plástico y lo guardó en una bolsita hermética de plástico transparente. Menudo aprovechado, pensó Eric. Ahora lo utilizará para su próximo seminario. Como si lo hubiera descubierto él.

-Además- continuó Stewart- parece tener una gran facilidad para comprender la organización de las cosas. Recomponer rompecabezas, por ejemplo. Resuelve en minutos uno de cinco mil piezas. Puede coger hasta la astilla más pequeña de un objeto roto y saber cuál es su lugar exacto en el conjunto. Es una capacidad que aún no tiene desarrollada, pero que le prepara para un profundo conocimiento de la forma de ejercer sus poderes. Saber qué protón y qué electrón van en qué lugar y unidos a qué para transformarse en lo que él quiera.

-Y eso que aún no ha estudiado química.- destacó Eric.

-No, pero le resultará muy fácil cuando lo haga. No sabe nada de composiciones elementales, le suena a chino si le hablas de ello, pero de alguna manera lo intuye.

Eric asintió lentamente. Aquello empezaba a tener un sentido. Ese niño podría acabar haciendo cosas increíbles. En cuanto empezara a familiarizarse con la química, sabría, como había dicho Stewart, qué protón y qué electrón iban en cada sitio para convertir plástico en piedra, ladrillo en madera, lo sólido en líquido, incluso lo líquido en gas... o todo en metal.

-¿En qué demonios piensas? Odio esa cara de conspirador que se te acaba de poner.-le interrumpió entonces su antiguo alumno, mirándole con los ojos entornados.

-En nada. En que esos poderes abren muchísimas posibilidades ante nosotros.

-¿Nosotros es tú y yo o el niño y tú?

-Nosotros, por si lo habías olvidado, es el colectivo mutante en general. O al menos aquellos que sepan apreciarlo.

Stewart esbozó media sonrisa, entre la incredulidad y la diversión.

-Te lo dije, tenías cara de conspirador.

-No conspiro. Sólo pienso. Tengo planes, planes para mejorar el mundo. Pero creo que me estoy haciendo viejo, tendrán que ejecutarlos las próximas generaciones.

-Lástima, qué harán las nuevas generaciones sin ti.- ironizó Stewart.

-No lo sé.- la voz de Eric sonaba realmente seria.- No sé lo que harán cuando los que hemos presenciado los grandes errores cometidos ya no estemos aquí, y ellos aún no hayan aprendido nada. Cometer los mismos errores, tal vez.

-Tal vez.- concluyó Stewart. Lo de la memoria histórica no era su tema de conversación favorito.- ¿Y ahora, qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. Puede que le compre un helado al chico en compensación por el día de hoy, se ha portado muy bien.

-No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, ahora que sabes en qué consisten sus poderes.

Eric se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Pues lo normal, supongo. Ayudarle a controlarlos, a mejorarlos. A aprovechar todo su potencial.

-Claro. Qué otra cosa ibas a hacer.

Eric no acabó de comprender aquella frase. Parecía apuntar una segunda intención, pero de momento no había ninguna. Al menos no ninguna bien diseñada.

-Cómprale un buen helado.- concluyó Stewart.- Es un buen chico, se lo merece.

-Sí.- asintió Eric.- Seguro que sí.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del despacho. A través del cristal, Mike, cansado y aburrido de aquel larguísimo día de hospital, le miraba aliviado de que aquello terminara por fin. En ese momento, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Eric recordó algo y dio media vuelta, hacia el médico que ahora revisaba de nuevo el informe de Mike.

-Dime una cosa...

Stewart levantó los ojos del papel.

-Dispara.

Eric sacudió la cabeza. Nunca habría imaginado que tardaría tanto en venirle aquella idea. Al fin y al cabo, ya la había tenido otra vez, ya lo había pensado otra vez, sólo que de otra manera, y había fracasado. Pero en esta ocasión sería diferente.

-¿Crees que con entrenamiento... llegaría a poder cambiar moléculas de ADN?- preguntó.

En la cara de Stewart se dibujó una mueca extrañada.

-Probablemente.- contestó.- ¿Por qué?

Eric negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

-Por nada. Curiosidad.- la puerta de acero y cristal se abrió, lenta y silenciosa, ante él.- Ya nos veremos, Hugh. Cuídate.

0000000000oooooooooo000000000oooooooooo00000000000

Si Eric no le hubiera dicho "volveremos enseguida", habría tenido tiempo más que suficiente para ir a la tal escuela Xavier y descubrir qué pasaba de una vez por todas. Había pensado que no tardaría más de una hora, y le había soltado en la ciudad toda la mañana. Había rechazado la idea de que se quedara en casa. Estaba seguro de que en Nueva York habría algo que le fuera familiar y le ayudara a recordar. Sin embargo, lo único que parecía recordarle algo era ese nombre, siempre ese nombre: Jean.

Al llegar frente a un gran edificio que le sonaba familiar, aunque no familiar de ese "antes" desconocido, sino de la televisión o algo así, se detuvo a ver el enorme gentío, incluso con pancartas, que formaba cola alrededor. Qué raro. Debía de haber una firma de discos, o vendían entradas para Broadway. Se acercó unos pasos a ver de qué se trataba. Total, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

La gente parecía llevar días en la fila. Había algunos sentados en el suelo, con grandes mochilas a la espalda para pasar allí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Al contrario de lo que había pensado, no se les veía muy felices ni emocionados. Tal vez la cola fuera para quejarse de algo. Scott caminó paralelo a la línea, pero en sentido inverso, intentando leer las pancartas. La mayoría estaban plegadas, seguramente empezaban a cansarse de una reivindicación inútil.

Finalmente se percató de lo más extraño que había en esa fila. Personas con excesivo vello corporal. Pieles de colores extraños. Colas. Garras. Escamas. Entre ellos, otros cuantos que, a pesar de no tener señales físicas, lo iban demostrando. Dios. Todos aquellos eran mutantes.

Rodeó la esquina. La cola parecía llegar a su fin. Él levantó la vista hacia lo alto del enorme rascacielos acristalado y leyó las palabras que le dieron la clave. Un enorme rótulo rezaba Laboratorios Worthington, con toda la desfachatez del mundo. Al final iba a resultar que Eric tenía razón. La Cura era prácticamente inútil. Por eso estaba allí toda aquella gente. Venían a rellenar hojas de reclamaciones.

Scott sonrió para sí mismo pensando que tal vez él también debería ponerse a la cola. Por supuesto, no lo pensaba en serio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro, emprendió el camino para alejarse de allí y entonces percibió, de reojo, al final de la larguísima fila, una cara que le resultó conocida. Volvió a detenerse y buscó el rostro con la mirada. Era una chica, bastante joven. Casi sin pensarlo, Scott echó mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y encontró una fotografía. La que los dos tipos raros del otro día le habían dado. La levantó y la comparó con la chica. No había error posible. Era ella.

De repente, la muchacha levantó la mirada. En sus ojos se dibujó la misma expresión de sorpresa que se le empezaba a hacer normal a Scott. Se miraron durante un segundo, ojos a gafas, hasta que él se sintió incómodo y lo único que quiso fue buscar una cabina de teléfono para llamar a esa escuela y decir que había visto a la chica.

Dio media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección opuesta. Justo hasta que oyó la voz que le llamaba, a sus espaldas.

-¡Scott!


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry por el retraso... he empezado la universidad y a partir de ahora puede que tarde más en subir los capis. Please be patient! Besitos..._

_12._

La chica había dejado su lugar en la cola y había salido tras él. Scott se volvió lentamente. No estaba seguro de qué iba a encontrarse. Cuando se atrevió a mirar, la muchacha aún le miraba con cierto recelo, entre atónita y desconfiada. Se había detenido a un par de metros de él, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado.

-Así que...- comenzó a decir él, buscando desesperadamente una manera de romper el hielo- tú también me conoces.

En el rostro de ella apareció una débil sonrisa.

-Creía que dirías "así que al final quieres volver".- dijo.

-¿Volver adónde?- preguntó él, en el mismo tono neutro.

-A la escuela. No tengo otro sitio al que pueda volver.

-Bueno¿y yo cómo iba a saberlo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Lo de hacerte el tonto nada no te queda¿sabes?- retrocedió un par de pasos.- Y de acuerdo, sé que lo que pasó con Jean fue muy doloroso, pero eso tampoco justifica que nos dieras la espalda.

Él se quedó mirándola, sin entender una palabra.

-Da igual- la muchacha se encogió de hombros.- En el fondo lo único que quería era saber si era cierto...

-¿El qué?

-Ya te he dicho que no te hagas el tonto.- replicó ella, con un cierto tono de desengaño.

-No me hago el tonto. En todo caso, me hago el amnésico, y no me lo hago porque es cierto. No tengo ni idea de quién eres, apenas sé algo sobre esa escuela y no pensaba hablarte. Me dieron una foto tuya para que les informase si te veía, porque habías desaparecido, y eso es lo que iba a hacer cuando me has llamado. Como con la gente que sale en los cartones de leche, o las fotos pegadas en los semáforos. Lo demás no me importa.

Aquella parrafada dejó a la chica un tanto confundida. Scott adivinó que le habría encantado verle los ojos para adivinar si era sincero, y deseó poder demostrarle que lo era. En el fondo, ella también era una de las piezas que faltaban en el rompecabezas de su mente.

-¿Qué es lo que querías saber si era cierto?- le preguntó, calmado.

Ella titubeó un instante antes de responder.

-Lo decían por ahí...- dijo.

-¿El qué?

-Que te habías puesto del lado de Magneto.

Él esbozó media sonrisa. Magneto. Sonaba a electrodoméstico o videoconsola pasada de moda.

-¿Magneto?- preguntó.

Al ver aquella sonrisa, los esquemas de la muchacha se cayeron en pedazos. No parecía falsa. Scott no era precisamente un buen actor. Siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, calibrando qué debía hacer, y mientras intentaba disimular su extrañeza recogiéndose el mechón blanco de cabello tras la oreja, inquirió en voz muy baja:

-¿Estás insinuando que no sabes de qué hablo?

-Te lo juro. Es la primera vez que lo oigo. ¿Es una persona? Magneto no es su nombre, es un apodo¿no?

-Por favor...- le cortó ella.- Dime por lo que más quieras que no me estás mintiendo.

-Claro que no te estoy mintiendo.

La chica apartó la vista de él. Abrazó su propio cuerpo mientras dudaba qué hacer, qué decir. Fue un instante eterno. Scott no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirándola y se sintió culpable. En los últimos días tenía la sensación de que no era capaz de hacer nada útil y odiaba verse tan impotente frente a todo. Como no se le ocurría ningún movimiento, esperó a que lo hiciera ella. No ocurrió nada. Entonces fue cuando vio la lágrima, una lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la chica. Alargó la mano instintivamente para enjugarla, y ella se apartó bruscamente.

-No me toques.- replicó.- No puedes.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedes¿vale?- se secó las lágrimas ella misma, con el dorso de la mano enguantada.- Te chuparía toda la energía vital. Es una mierda que no sepas nada.

-Lo siento.- contestó él.- Entonces deja de llorar.- de acuerdo, mala técnica.- ¿Tienes hambre¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo¿Quieres que te acompañe a alguna parte? Me gustaría que habláramos. Yo mejor que nadie sé que es una mierda no saber nada y querría que dejara de serlo. Y tú, a lo mejor, podrías ayudarme.

No obtuvo respuesta. Ella siguió mirando al vacío y secándose las mejillas de tanto en tanto.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?- preguntó de repente, sin mirarle.

-Todos tendéis a no creéroslo.

Alargó la mano, ella le evitó, pero después se dejó tocar. La mano de Scott se posó sobre su hombro. Un poco de contacto físico con la ropa de por medio no eran tan malo. La chica temblaba como un conejillo asustado, como si ese simple acercamiento ya la asustara. Quizá tenía fobia a que la tocaran por su mutación, o algo así. En fin.

-Me gustaría ir a esa escuela.- le confesó él.-¿Crees que podrías acompañarme?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza con media sonrisa triste.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo. O mejor dicho, no quiero. No me siento capaz.- clavó la vista en sus zapatos y maldijo para sus adentros.- ¡Joder!

-Pero tal vez en algún momento... quieras hacerlo.- sugirió Scott.

-No lo sé, ahora mismo no tengo ni idea. Pero ahora... no, ahora no puedo.

Scott decidió no hacer nada más, no volver a preguntar siquiera. Lo cierto es que tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con la situación, y tampoco sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, así que optó por quedarse como estaba, a la espera de que ocurriera algo.

Pero no parecía que fuera eso lo que la chica esperaba. Parecía decepcionada. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, en un gesto de desengaño, y se escondió tras su cabello largo, inclinando la frente.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo, seca.- Ya he perdido mi lugar en la cola.

Scott se mordió el labio. Si hubiera sabido cómo sonsacarle algo más...

-¿Vas a reclamar?- le preguntó.

Ella le devolvió una mirada dolida.

-Claro.- replicó.

-Vale. Pues suerte.

La chica le miró, durante un segundo, y poco a poco fue dando media vuelta y echó a andar, lejos de él, lentamente. No había que ser un experto en lenguaje corporal para comprender que, con sus hombros caídos y arrastrando los pasos, la joven se marchaba con desgana.

Scott la miró alejarse, sin volver la vista atrás. Parecía que iba a tener que ser él el que diera el siguiente paso. Siempre él. ¿Es que nadie podía ser un poco considerado con lo confuso que se sentía, con lo difícil que era para él, y hacerle las cosas un poco más sencillas? Acababa de salir de un hospital unos días atrás, por el amor de Dios.

-Espera.- llamó a la chica.

Ella no se volvió. Seguramente no le había oído. Emprendió el camino tras ella, buscando otra forma de llamar su atención. Si al menos supiera su nombre, se suponía que la conocía. Mierda de amnesia.

-¡Eh!- repitió-¡Espera!

Finalmente la chica se detuvo, y durante medio segundo eterno dudó hasta que finalmente volvió ligeramente la cabeza, ofreciendo apenas el perfil. Scott llegó hasta su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó ella.

-Si alguna vez decidieras volver a esa escuela...¿me avisarías?

Esta vez no se demoró, sino que hizo un rápido ademán afirmativo con la cabeza que para Scott significó, al menos, un poco de esperanza. Acto seguido, la muchacha se recogió el mechón blanco de cabello tras la oreja.

_"¿Estás nerviosa?"_

_"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

_"Siempre te tocas el pelo cuando estás nerviosa."_

De repente, una imagen. Una sonrisa femenina, no la de esa chica que tenía enfrente, otra distinta, de otra mujer, con una boca más grande y más madura. Una sonrisa que había aparecido al mismo tiempo que esas frases que Scott acababa de recordar. ¿Recordar¿Un recuerdo?

Sí. Era un recuerdo, un recuerdo que aparecía frente a sus ojos como una película. La imagen de una mujer pelirroja, atractiva, esbelta, de rostro alargado, con facciones marcadas y ojos grandes. Una mujer sentada frente a él en un lugar en penumbra, que le miraba por encima de una carta de restaurante y sonreía , jugueteando con las puntas de su largo y ondulado cabello rojizo.

_-¿Estás nerviosa?- se vio a sí mismo preguntar._

_Ella enarcó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó._

_-Siempre te tocas el pelo cuando estás nerviosa._

_Qué curioso que fuera ella la que estuviera nerviosa. Scott sabía que él también tendría que estar sintiéndose como un flan, pero no era así. Al contrario, estaba más tranquilo que en muchas otras ocasiones de su vida._

_-No lo sé.- admitió la mujer. Dejó la carta a un lado y enlazó las manos sobre la mesa- Debe de ser porque es mi primera cita en mucho tiempo... he perdido práctica._

_-Bah, lo de las citas es como montar en bicicleta.- le quitó él importancia._

_-Claro, como tú tienes citas constantemente..._

_Scott sonrió, embarazado._

_-Exageras un poco._

_-¿Ah, sí¿Hacemos el recuento?- Scott refunfuñó, descartando automáticamente la idea, pero ella no le hizo caso.- Hace tres semanas, la chica esa que vino a dar el seminario de genética... ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

_Incluso con esa expresión pensativa fingida, estaba preciosa, pensó Scott._

_-Ah, Charlotte Moore...- continuó ella.- Sabíais que no duraría, pero ella se marchó coladita por ti. Veamos, hace dos semanas... acompañaste a Ororo a la última sesión del cine._

_-Porque ninguno de vosotros quiso hacer el esfuerzo de ir con ella.- se defendió él._

_-Seguro. Sólo "hiciste el esfuerzo". Lo de que os llevéis tan bien desde los doce años no tiene nada que ver..._

_Si hubiera podido ver los ojos, sin las gafas, quizá la mujer se habría detenido al ver el fastidio reflejado en ellos. O quizá no, meterse con él era la única forma que tenía de relajarse un poco y no estar tiesa como un palo._

_-La semana pasada... ¡Liz Willows!- rió nerviosamente.- ¡Es una alumna, menudo asaltacunas!_

_-Sólo le llevo tres años, y en ese caso, tú eres una asaltacunas también._

_Ella sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro._

_-Vale. Lo siento. Es que no puedo evitarlo. Me pones celosa. Y ya sé que no tendrías por qué, que tú y yo no somos... nada._

_-¿Nunca has pensado que lo hiciera a propósito?_

_Tan pronto como acabó la frase, con una expresión agradablemente sorprendida, ella asintió con la cabeza. Enseguida, por debajo de la mesa, Scott sintió un tobillo desnudo que subía lentamente por su pierna..._

-¡Scott¡Scott!- la chica del mechón blanco le llamaba por su nombre-¿Estás bien¡Contéstame!

La chica le miraba, asustada. No había reaccionado durante aquel minuto en que había estado reviviendo aquella escena, aquel recuerdo que seguía latiéndole dolorosamente en las sienes.

-Scott... contesta.

La mirada de él se enfocó de nuevo a través de las gafas. Respiró hondo, tragó saliva y con dificultad para sacar la voz, como si se despertara de un largo sueño, él respondió.

-Háblame de Jean.


	13. Chapter 13

_13._

El despacho de madera le resultó extrañamente familiar. Y le asustó la idea de que fuera cierto y su memoria estuviese volviendo. Significaría que estaba haciendo bien en no confiar en Eric.

Al otro lado de la mesa, como directora del centro, la chica negra de pelo blanco con la que había tenido el encontronazo. Se llamaba Ororo Monroe y ahora era la cabeza visible de la escuela Xavier para jóvenes superdotados, una escuela para niños mutantes en realidad, en la que él mismo había crecido y aprendido a manejar sus poderes (aunque con poco éxito, visto que aún tenía que llevar las gafas). O eso le habían explicado en pocas palabras.

-Estás en casa, Scott.- le dijo.

A su lado, de pie como un guardaespaldas, el tipo borde llamado Logan. Desde el primer momento Scott había detectado que con él no había empatía. Que nunca la había habido. Pero ahora parecía haber bajado la guardia, aunque siguiera expectante en posición de segurata junto a la mesa. Él estaba sentado al otro lado, como si se tratara de una cita en el banco o en el abogado, y a la chica que finalmente había aceptado regresar y llevarle hasta allí, alegando que "no estaba capacitada para hablar de Jean", la habían hecho salir de la habitación con un severo "hablaremos contigo más tarde."

Sí, tal vez estaba en casa, pero en ese instante aún se sentía bastante fuera de lugar. Y nervioso.

-En primer lugar, gracias.- dijo Ororo.- Has conseguido encontrar a Marie y traerla hasta aquí. Se ve que le caes bien.- sonrió.

De reojo, Scott advirtió un ligero gruñido entre dientes por parte del tal Logan. ¿Celoso? Ja. Le encantaría ver eso.

-En realidad, ha sido ella la que me ha traído.- dijo.

La mujer frunció el ceño ligeramente, extrañada.

-Le pregunté por Jean y me dijo que no podía responderme.

-E hizo bien.- comentó Logan, en tono de reproche.

Ella le lanzó una mirada para que se callara y él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, accediendo a regañadientes. ¿Por qué demonios tanto secretismo? Si era mucho más fácil de lo que parecía. Sólo quería que le dijeran quién era esa Jean que aparecía en su mente en los dos únicos _flashbacks_ que había tenido, si era su novia, su esposa o qué, y dónde estaba ahora.

-Bueno¿qué?- dijo.

-Lo cierto es que no sé si te convendría, aún estás psíquicamente débil y podría ser una impresión demasiado grande...- farfulló Ororo, sin dar ninguna respuesta clara.

-Oh, vamos.- replicó él.- Hagamos como que doy mi consentimiento¿no? Soy mayor de edad y está bien, no tengo memoria, pero no se me puede considerar legalmente incapaz de decidir por mí mismo.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Es una historia muy larga y muy dura, Scott.

-¿Y qué pasa, que no quieres ser tú quien me la cuente?

-No me refiero a eso.- Ororo tenía aspecto derrotado.- Te conozco desde que éramos adolescentes... y de pronto... te dimos por muerto. También fue duro para nosotros. Han pasado demasiadas cosas.

-Sí, el mundo se ha revolucionado mientras estabas en coma, chico.- dijo Logan.

-En coma. Exacto.- de repente Scott no pudo contenerse y soltó algo que inconscientemente se había ido formando en su mente.- ¿Por qué no me buscasteis¿Por qué no os asegurasteis de que estaba muerto?

La respuesta fue silencio total. Los dos le miraban de manera condescendiente. Entendían que estaba confuso, y enfadado con el mundo y consigo mismo porque no podía recordar qué había sido de su vida, y que quería saberlo aquí y ahora cuando no era tan sencillo. Eso le puso más furioso aún.

-Quiero una explicación.- dijo conteniéndose, sintiendo cómo el flujo de energía se calentaba en sus ojos, como si se dispusiera a atacarlos y a destrozar toda aquella habitación.

-¿Ah, sí¿Quieres una explicación?- replicó entonces Logan, furioso con su actitud prepotente, como si estuviera en situación de pedir explicaciones.-Pues voy a dártela, niñato. No te buscamos porque pensamos que Jean te había desintegrado y que no íbamos a encontrar de ti ni las células.

Scott nunca supo por qué dijo la siguiente frase. Tal vez surgía del mismo lugar que los relámpagos de recuerdos, de una parte a la que no sabía acceder de forma consciente.

-Eso es mentira. Sé que ella nunca lo habría hecho. Sé que me quería.

-Y una mierda. - le cortó Logan.- No sabes nada. Ni siquiera te acuerdas de cómo era. Ni siquiera te acuerdas de cuando andabas por ahí lloriqueando porque ella estaba muerta.

Aquella palabra, "muerta", le pegó como una bofetada. No era cierto. No podía serlo. Ella era su único lazo con el pasado, la única cosa que luchaba por emerger en su memoria. No estaba muerta. Si lo estuviera, él lo sabría, de alguna maldita forma. Apretó los puños.

-No está muerta.- murmuró, pero más como autoconvencimiento que por otra cosa.

-Claro que lo está.

-No puede ser.- Scott hablaba con una seguridad que no reconocía en sí mismo.

-Sí que puede ser. Está muerta, acéptalo, capullo.

-¡Logan!- le interrumpió Ororo, dirigiéndole una mirada admonitoria.

No sirvió para nada. Fue como si ella no estuviera allí. Pensó que sólo estaba ocurriendo algo que se veía venir desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los dos habían sido rivales por Jean, y ahora ninguno podía tenerla. Ella tomó una decisión y eligió a Scott, pero eso, ahora, no servía para nada. Ahora los dos se enfrentaban porque la habían perdido. Descargaban su rabia contra el hecho de que ella ya no estuviera.

Scott se puso en pie. Estaba empezando a calentarse demasiado.

-También creíais que yo estaba muerto, y fíjate, aquí estoy.- dijo, a modo de desafío.

-Jean está muerta, niñato.- repitió Logan.

-¿Ah, sí¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Logan pareció hundirse al pronunciar la última frase.

-Porque la maté yo.

Apenas había terminado la última palabra cuando Scott se abalanzó contra él, ciego de ira, pillándole desprevenido. Logan cayó al suelo de espaldas, cuan largo era, y se golpeó la cabeza con el alféizar de la ventana mientras los puños de Scott seguían descargando sobre su cara. Aún entre las brumas del dolor, alcanzó a sacar las garras y rozar con ellas el cuello de su improvisado oponente.

-Tócame, chico, y no hará falta quitar tu lápida del jardín.-amenazó.

-¡Basta ya!- la voz de Ororo resonó por encima de la suya.

Ella también había reaccionado y tiraba de los hombros de Scott para obligarlos a separarse. Dio un tirón y consiguió hacerle caer sentado, acto seguido se interpuso entre los dos, de cara a Logan.

-¿Qué demonios creías que estabas haciendo?

-Sólo le he dicho lo que quería oír.- replicó él, mientras se sentaba en el suelo con un gesto de dolor y la herida que se había hecho en la nuca al golpearse se iba cerrando sobre sí misma.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, cansada. Tendría que haber imaginado que sería así. Dio media vuelta hacia Scott, que seguía también en el suelo, en silencio, inmóvil como un muñeco de cera. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y él la rechazó. Se puso en pie por sí mismo pero continuó en la misma pasividad.

-Lo siento. No tendrías que haberte enterado de esta manera.- dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Para él tenía que ser aún más difícil que para los demás.

-¿Hay otra?- preguntó él en tono monocorde.

Ororo se derrumbó sobre la silla. Lo cierto es que quedaban muchas cosas que contarle, su pasado, su historia, Jean, el profesor, todo lo que había ocurrido mientras ellos fueron X-Men. Pero no era fácil, en absoluto. Al menos ella no se sentía capaz de contarlo. Para ella también había sido muy doloroso, y ahora que las heridas parecían empezar a cicatrizar, tocaba abrirlas de nuevo para devolverle a Scott sus recuerdos, su verdad. Y bueno, después de lo ocurrido, no era cuestión de dejar tan delicado asunto a Logan, con su falta de tacto. Además, él no conocía a Scott desde hacía tanto tiempo, habría muchos detalles que se le escaparían.

-¿Hay otra?- repitió él.-Porque quiero saberlo todo. Y sin tonterías. Ni medias palabras, ni omisiones porque creáis que podéis hacerme daño. Quiero saber todo lo que sepáis de mí. Y ya.

-Sí que la hay.- saltó Logan de repente, ya en pie y recuperado.

Los dos se volvieron hacia él.

-Venga, Ororo, no pongas esa cara, tú también lo sabes.-insistió.

-No, Logan.- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué? Así dejará de darnos el coñazo de una vez.

-Ha tenido una lesión cerebral grave. Puede que... le haga daño.

-Venga, peor no puede quedar.- Logan miró al otro hombre.-¿Qué me dices, chico?

-Asumiré el riesgo.

Ororo le miró. Se le veía demasiado decidido para convencerle de lo contrario. En fin. Sería sin su consentimiento, pero que hiciera lo que quisiera. Ya era mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Yo no me responsabilizo de nada.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.-Ven conmigo.

0000000000oooooooooo000000000oooooooooo00000000000

Scott sujetó aquella especie de casco entre sus manos con cierta reticencia. Lo cierto es que no tenía un aspecto muy prometedor. En aquel sótano o nivel subterráneo por el que Ororo le había guiado (Logan se había quedado arriba, ocupándose del asunto de Marie) nada parecía prometedor. Era la guarida secreta de un malo de las películas de James Bond. Todo metalizado, pasillos tubulares, y al final aquella enorme sala circular en la que sólo estaba aquella extraña máquina con su casco correspondiente y un sillón que habían llevado. Ahora él estaba sentado, tenía el casco entre las manos, y seguramente tendría que ponérselo. Toda esa parafernalia recibía el nombre de Cerebro.

-Descubrí esto cuando empecé a estar a cargo de la escuela.- explicó Ororo- Yo no puedo usar Cerebro como tal porque no soy una psíquica, pero hay algunos alumnos que quizá lo consigan en un tiempo.

-Yo tampoco soy psíquico.- murmuró Scott, tratando de ocultar el temor en su voz.

-Para esto no hace falta, creemos.- continuó ella.- Verás, la principal función de esta cosa es encontrar mutantes en un amplísimo radio de acción, es una especie de amplificador de los poderes psíquicos. Con él nos encontraron a ti, a mí y a la mayoría de estudiantes. El profesor Xavier era el único que lo utilizaba. Pero cuando lo heredamos, descubrimos también esto.

Sacó de su bolsillo una caja de plástico transparente que contenía lo que parecía un mini CD y se lo pasó a Scott.

-Cerebro tiene una enorme memoria informática que guarda cada una de las informaciones que recoge. En los últimos tiempos ha estado trabajando automáticamente, sin parar. Imagino que el profesor supuso que iba a ocurrir algo grande con lo de la Cura y quiso guardar constancia de todo. Por si alguna vez había que utilizarlo como prueba, supongo.

Pulsó un botón y abrió un departamento casi invisible, la bandeja de un lector de discos. Scott le devolvió el CD y ella lo insertó, volvió a pulsar el botón y el disco desapareció en el interior de la consola.

-¿Y yo puedo acceder a toda esa información?- preguntó él.

-Es más. Puedes descargártela directamente en tu sistema nervioso, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Scott miró el casco, aún con mayor desconfianza.

-En este CD está toda la información sobre ti. Desde el momento que llegaste hasta que te dimos por muerto. Supongo que esto te será útil.- concluyó ella. Cogió el casco y se dispuso a ponerlo en la cabeza de Scott.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

Él asintió.

-Está bien. Vale. Relájate. Será más difícil si estás nervioso.

-Empecemos de una maldita vez.- replicó él.

Ororo le puso el casco. Le repitió que se relajara, él cerró los ojos sabiendo que no podría hacerlo. La oyó toquetear unas cuantas teclas y de repente sintió una sensación muy extraña, como si algo intentara entrar en sus pensamientos, una voz y unas imágenes que su cerebro luchaba por rechazar, pero que se colaban sin que él ni su cuerpo pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo...

_Una casa. Gritos. Alguien que le llamaba por su nombre. Mucho calor. Fuego. Un niño que reconoció como él mismo a los once años, en una esquina, rodeado por las llamas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Él era quien había causado el incendio. Sus padres estaban atrapados en el piso de arriba. Atrapados sin posibilidad de escapar._

Ororo vio que todo el cuerpo de Scott se tensaba. Los recuerdos de infancia no eran muy agradables. Los suyos tampoco. Confió en que acabaran pronto.

_Negrura. Ceguera. Oía la voz agradable pero firme de un hombre que le decía que no tenía que preocuparse, que a partir de ahora ellos eran su familia, que todo iría bien._

_Clases. Entrenamientos. Un día retiraron la venda que le cubría los ojos, que le había tenido como ciego durante los últimos años. Le mostraron unas gafas, unas gafas rojas._

_Apareció Ororo, mucho más joven. Apenas una niña. Estaban sentados juntos en el comedor y se reían. Entonces surgía otra chica mayor, pelirroja. Jean. Cruzaron un saludo, nada más._

_El tiempo pasó rápido. Scott crece. La escuela está repleta de niños nuevos. Es él quien da las clases. Jean y él tienen su primera cita, se besan. Despierta a su lado a la mañana siguiente. _

_De repente aparece Logan, y aparece la chica llamada Marie. También aparecen otras figuras. Hay un enfrentamiento en una estación de tren. La Estatua de la Libertad. Marie que grita en lo más alto, atada a una especie de aparato complicado. A su lado, un anciano, un tal Magneto. _

_Pasa el tiempo. Vuelven a encontrarse. Aparece un hombre llamado Stryker. Hay otro nuevo enfrentamiento, Magneto regresa. Las aguas de un lago se tragan a Jean._

Una gota se estrelló contra el suelo. Ororo se sorprendió al ver que por debajo de las gafas de Scott escapa una lágrima.

_Una voz que le llama. La voz de Jean. Sigue llamándole aunque esté muerta. Le guía de nuevo hasta ese lago. Él conduce hasta allí, la encuentra. Ella le quita las gafas, que ya no necesita. Se besan. Entonces las facciones de Jean se transforman, y de repente sólo dolor, una onda que entra en su cerebro y lo barre como una bomba atómica._

Las manos de Scott se alzaron y se arrancó el casco. La máquina emitió un zumbido de queja. Él se puso en pie, temblando. No se dio cuenta de que aún lloraba, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaba mareado. Dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Quería salir de allí. La voz de Ororo que le llamaba sonaba muy lejana. Demasiado lejana. No oye bien. La vista también se le nubla. Las piernas no le sostienen, y de repente todo se vuelve negro.

_Reviews, que estáis perdiendo las buenas costumbres XD._


	14. Chapter 14

_14._

La pregunta del millón era dónde se había metido Scott y por qué no llegaba. Sentado a una de las mesas de ajedrez de Central Park, Eric trataba de concentrarse en las piezas que tenía frente a él pero sólo podía pensar en lo que estaría pasando. No debía de haberle dejado solo. Podía haber encontrado a alguien o haber recordado algo de maldita casualidad, y en ese caso seguro que habría decidido arrancar y descubrir más. Si lo hacía todo el plan se iría al diablo. No podría seguir con la mentira por más tiempo, y de otra forma no sabía cómo retenerle a su lado. Era un desheredado. A él también le habían abandonado. Poco a poco iría formando su equipo de ángeles caídos, le necesitaba a él. A él y a Raven para empezar, y por supuesto al niño.

Levantó la mirada para encontrar a éste frente a él, comiéndose el menú infantil de McDonalds que le había comprado. La salsa de la hamburguesa le chorreaba por los lados de las manos y Eric ya le había dado como cinco o seis pañuelos de papel. Estaba demasiado viejo para bregar con niños, se dijo. No le hacían caso. O si se lo hacían, era por miedo. Aunque lo que detectaba en Mike no fuera tanto miedo como desconfianza.

Tenía que conseguir ponerle de su lado. Quizá cuando su tía Raven estuviera, dejaría de desconfiar. Era ella la única que podía hacerle comprender el sentido de todo aquello, como ella misma lo había comprendido en su día. Lástima que pareciera haber olvidado todas las razones.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mike de repente, al ver los ojos de Eric clavados en él.

-No, nada.- el hombre movió perezosamente un peón blanco y derribó el correspondiente peón negro. De momento era una jugada fácil, acababa de empezar.- ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?

El niño sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

-Puede que te enseñe algún día.- dejó caer Eric.

-Sé jugar a las damas.- replicó Mike, con la boca llena de patatas fritas.

-Bueno, es un primer paso. Además, estoy seguro de que se te dará bien. Por tus poderes tienes una gran facilidad para la organización... la estrategia.

Mike no se dio por aludido con esa frase. Seguro que había aprendido a no revelarlo en lugares públicos. Siguió comiendo, con la vista fija en las fichas y el tablero, como si estuviera intentando desentrañar el funcionamiento del juego. Eric deslizó una de las piezas (metálica, por supuesto) sin tocarla, y le brindó una sonrisa al niño. Le decía que no tenía nada que temer. Mike le miró con cierto recelo, y se tragó el último mordisco de hamburguesa.

-¿Cuándo voy a ver a mi madre?- preguntó.

-Pronto.- contestó Eric sin prestarle demasiada atención, estudiando el próximo movimiento del peón blanco.

-¿Cuándo es pronto?

-No lo sé, Mike. Pronto. Unos días, unas semanas...

-¿Estoy secuestrado?

Eric soltó una carcajada forzada. No se sentía con ánimos para reír. No cuando Scott no daba señales de vida.

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces si quisiera...- el niño se deslizó hacia el borde del asiento- podría irme?

-Sí, bueno...

El alfil blanco cayó con el ataque del caballo negro. Eric lo tumbó con un movimiento de dedos seco y decidido.

-Cuando estás en el colegio, por ejemplo, lo que es poder puedes irte, ¿verdad? Pero no lo haces- dijo. Mike asintió con la cabeza.- Pues esto es parecido. Incluso más importante.

Mike escrutó la expresión de concentración distraída del hombre que se sentaba frente a él. No había entendido una palabra.

-¿Me vas a enseñar?- dijo.

-Ya te lo dije ayer.- masculló Eric, mientras su mirada viajaba hacia la reina negra que estaba quedando desprotegida.

-¿Cosas de mis poderes?

-Sí.

-A mi madre no le gustará. Se enfadará cuando vuelva a verla.

Eric alzó los ojos al cielo y suspiró. Por suerte el niño era aún muy joven y sería más fácil inculcárselo desde el principio. Su madre parecía toda una intolerante. Una intolerante que lo quería, pero intolerante al fin y al cabo. Iba enseñándole a su hijo a ocultar su mutación como si fuera algo malo.

-Tu madre no sabe en qué consiste esto. Ella no es mutante. Y por mucho que te quiera y que lo intente, no puede ponerse en tu lugar.

El niño le miraba expectante, muy atento. Esperó que no lo fingiera.

-Voy a contarte un secreto.-se inclinó hacia el niño y bajó la voz.- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema que la gente tiene con los mutantes? ¿Sabes por qué nos rechazan? Porque nos tienen miedo. La gente tiene miedo de lo que no comprende. Y no comprende cómo somos nosotros. Es normal. Pero eso no significa que sea bueno.

Eric volvió a erguirse y recorrió con la mirada el tablero, recapitulando la situación general del juego. Mala, en general. Reñida. Vida o muerte. La voz de Mike se coló en sus pensamientos, temblorosa, triste, con una pizca de miedo, o de desengaño.

-¿Mi madre también?

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No pueden evitarlo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista del tablero, encontró que el pequeño había dejado de comer y ahora estaba abrazado a sus rodillas, en posición fetal. Asustado y solo. Aquello había sido demasiado para él.

-No les resulta fácil acostumbrarse, no he dicho que no te quiera.- dijo.- Pero claro, al mismo tiempo sienten cierto... recelo. Somos diferentes. El ser humano tiene miedo de lo que es diferente. Y eso ni tú ni yo podemos cambiarlo.

Apoyó su mano en el hombro del niño.

-No te lo digo para hacerte daño. Sólo son cosas que debes aprender. Mucha gente te rechazará, te odiará, y todo simplemente porque te tendrán miedo. Porque eres mucho más fuerte que ellos. Y eso, Mike, es mejor que lo sepas ahora que cuando sea demasiado tarde, y todo ello te afecte demasiado.

Le dio un cachete cariñoso en la mejilla para animarlo. Al menos, cuando él era pequeño, esas cosas funcionaban.

-¿Quieres que probemos una cosa?- dijo entonces.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno.

Eric recorrió la fracción de parque con la mirada. No sabía cuál sería la forma más adecuada de hacer esa prueba, pero se moría de ganas de hacerla. Se fiaba de Hugh Stewart, y si éste había dicho que una cosa era posible, debía de serlo. Lástima que no encontrara nada con lo que intentarlo. No se veía cazando palomas por el parque y no iba a probarlo sobre una persona la primera vez. Necesitaba algo más simple, tirando a unicelular, y que nadie pudiera echar de menos en caso de fallo. Miró el tablero de ajedrez y fue a aplastar distraídamente una mariquita que se paseaba por allí con una de las piezas, y entonces tuvo la idea. Cogió al insecto rojo entre los dedos índice y pulgar, con cuidado pero la suficiente firmeza para que no se le escapara.

-Cógela.- dijo.

El niño abrió las manos y Eric dejó caer el insecto en el hueco. Rápidamente, Mike hizo una jaula con sus palmas y encerró a la mariquita entre sus dedos apretados. La sentía moverse dentro, correr desesperada e incluso alzar el vuelo para escapar de allí.

-Hace cosquillas.- dijo.

Eric le miró muy serio.

-¿Estás dispuesto a intentar una cosa, Mike?

-Sí.

El hombre apretó las manos del niño entre las suyas.

-Trata de cambiar esta mariquita.

Mike frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Cambiarla? ¿Cómo?

-No sé, a lo que tú quieras. Haz que le salgan unas alas. O más patas. O cambia el caparazón.- soltó las manos del niño.- Vamos. Demuéstrame que puedes.

Tomando aire, Mike cerró los ojos fuertemente y trató de concentrarse. Eric vio en él un inevitable gesto de su tía, en los primeros tiempos, cuando intentaba transformarse ella misma. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez sus poderes tenían la misma raíz, de alguna manera. Casi podía sentirle repitiendo para sus adentros "cambia, cambia, cambia." Tenía los párpados apretados, una línea se dibujaba entre sus cejas. "Cambia, cambia, cambia."

-Ya está, Mike, es suficiente.- le dijo. Estaba empezando a temerse que le había forzado demasiado.

La expresión del niño no cambió. Ni siquiera parecía haberle escuchado.

-Ya está, Mike.

"Cambia, cambia, cambia."

-¡Basta!

El niño abrió los ojos asustado. Las palmas de sus manos se relajaron y de ellas emergió no el insecto rojo y redondo que había entrado, sino otro de alas más alargadas, de un tono purpúreo, que alzó el vuelo y se perdió en la lejanía. Eric se quedó mirando boquiabierto cómo se alejaba. Aquel insecto, aquella especie desconocida que Mike acababa de crear, era el principio de un gran plan. De un plan revolucionario.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?- preguntó el niño.

Eric no lograba encontrar las palabras. Había miles de ideas en su cabeza, ideas que se formaban al vuelo.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?

Finalmente consiguió asentir.

-Sí. Lo has hecho muy bien.- se sorprendió de lo ronca que sonaba su voz, de lo embargada por la emoción que parecía.- Ahora vámonos a casa. Seguro que Scott ya está allí.

Scott, de hecho, ya no importaba. No necesitaba ángeles caídos. El mesías de los mutantes ya estaba en sus manos. Y bajo sus enseñanzas.


	15. Chapter 15

_15._

-¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos? He tenido que venir corriendo desde el Congreso y ahora lo que me encuentro es...

-Se empeñó y no pude...

-Claro que pudiste. Pudiste no abrirle esa puerta, así de simple. Suerte que poco a poco las ondas cerebrales vuelven a su estado normal.

-Mira, mira, parece que está volviendo en sí.

Scott se llevó lentamente las manos a la cabeza. Seguía mareado, sintiéndose en otra órbita. Como si flotara fuera de su propio cuerpo y no pudiera controlar sus movimientos. Sintió cómo la bilis le subía desde el estómago y tragó saliva para no vomitar. ¿Qué demonios...?

-Scott.- una voz masculina y profunda llegó hasta sus oídos, muy suave.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Se palpó los ojos para asegurarse de que aún llevaba las gafas, y entonces abrió los párpados. A través del cristal rojo, sólo veía a un tipo realmente enorme con la piel de un color extraño (azul, tal vez, aún no distinguía bien los colores a través de las gafas) y un traje de chaqueta digno de un guardaespaldas de dos metros y noventa por ciento de masa muscular.

-Te desconectaste de golpe. No puedes hacer eso.- dijo el hombre en el mismo tono calmado.

No me digas, estuvo a punto de decir Scott. Entonces el nombre de aquel tipo se coló en su mente. Hank. Hank McCoy. Y no lo había visto en ese período que había transcurrido entre la salida del hospital y ese día. Eso significaba que lo recordaba. Que había funcionado. Miró a su alrededor, en aquella especie de enfermería o de hospital, y fue recordándolo todo. Le traía imágenes. Imágenes que a su vez traían otras imágenes, una sucesión de recuerdos abrumadora pero que al mismo tiempo le hizo sentirse pletórico. Hasta que llegó otra imagen que le hizo incorporarse de golpe.

-Mike.- murmuró.

A su espalda se había desatado una incontrolable orquesta de pitidos mecánicos. Se volvió y vio un montón de cables y electrodos colgando de la camilla donde había estado tumbado. La piel de la frente le escocía, como si se hubiera arrancado un trozo de esparadrapo.

-Échate, Scott.- sentenció Hank.- Aún no estás estable. Y además, esos aparatos valen una fortuna. Te has arrancado todos los electrodos con un movimiento.

Tocó algo y los pitidos cesaron. Scott se frotó las sienes y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la camilla. Lo cierto es que todo estaba un poco confuso... pero había algo que estaba seguro. Una idea que le había asaltado nada más despertar.

-Mike.- repitió.

-¿Quién es Mike?- Ororo apareció desde el discreto segundo plano en el que había permanecido.

-Nadie.- Hank le cortó.- Efectos secundarios, supongo.

-Sí es alguien.- Scott volvió a levantarse.-Es un niño... yo... lo tiene Magneto.

Vaya, ahora recordaba quién era Magneto. Su supuesto padre. Había sido fácil engañarle. Se estremeció al pensar que Eric Lensherr, la única persona en quien había más o menos confiado en sus días de amnesia, no era ni más ni menos que uno de sus peores enemigos. Ahora que acontecimientos como el de la Estatua de la Libertad estaban de nuevo en su mente, empezaba a comprenderlo todo. La forma de comportarse de Eric, lo ocurrido con el niño, la sensación de peligro instintivo cuando estaba con él, todo tenía sentido.

-¿Magneto? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- saltó Ororo, extrañada.

-Porque he estado con él todo este tiempo.

Los dos presentes le miraron con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Cómo?- insistió ella.

-Cuando desperté del coma, en el hospital, me dijeron que habían encontrado a mi padre y apareció él. Le creí, eso es todo. Me llevó a una casa como si fuéramos una familia normal y un día también apareció con este niño.- explicó.- No sé para qué lo quiere, aunque también es mutante. Joder... ahora estarán preguntándose qué me ha pasado... ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Alrededor de una hora.- dijo Hank.- Pensábamos que tal vez no despertarías.

-Tengo que irme.- murmuró Scott de repente. Aún sentía flojas las piernas pero pudo deslizarse de la camilla con cierto éxito.- Tengo que sacar a Mike de allí.

Hank le puso una de sus manazas en el pecho y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Scott obedeció, no porque quisiera, sino porque había descubierto que levantarse no era tan buena idea. Tuvo náuseas de nuevo y cerró los ojos para respirar hondo por un momento. La voz de Ororo, preocupada, le ofreció un vaso de agua. Él asintió, bebió y el líquido hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor.

-No te preocupes.- dijo ella.- Sacaremos a Mike. Pero no creo que sea tan fácil como piensas. Ir allí, decirle la verdad a Magneto y hacerse con el niño por la cara no es un plan factible.

Se sentó al lado de Scott en la camilla.

-Además- continuó la mujer- sus poderes también han vuelto, supongo.

-Después de tanto la Cura resultó un bulo.- añadió Hank.

Scott suspiró. Tenían razón. Como impulso no había estado mal, pero no sería tan fácil hacerlo por sí mismo.

-No te preocupes, ya pensaremos algo.- dijo Ororo, acariciándole el hombro a modo de consuelo.

De repente, una figura tambaleante apareció por una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-¡Bobby!- Ororo le reprendió, entre la severidad y la preocupación.-¿Qué haces levantado?

-Tenía que ir al baño...

Scott se volvió. Bobby. También lo reconocía. Y parecía que al chico le ocurría algo parecido cuando le vio. Se quedó mirándole con al boca entreabierta.

-Oh, Dios, estoy teniendo alucinaciones.- masculló.

-No, Bobby. Es él.- sentenció Hank, en un tono simplemente enunciativo.

-¿Qué?

-Es una larga historia.- dijo Ororo poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia él.- Vamos. Vuelve a la cama.

Le empujó ligeramente y los dos salieron de la habitación, no sin que ella le dirigiera una mirada a Scott antes de desaparecer.

-Acaba de salir de un coma.- le explicó Hank.- Fíjate, hasta en eso os parecéis.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Los poderes de su chica... de Marie, volvieron justo cuando ambos se encontraban en una situación de bastante contacto físico.

Scott no necesitó más. Ahora que le habían implantado la memoria de nuevo, todo cobrabra sentido enseguida. Qué gusto.

-Por eso se marchó.- dijo.

-Exacto. Es muy duro para ella. Le hace daño a todas las personas a las que quiere.

Hank sacudió la cabeza. Para algunos mutantes sus poderes suponían un problema muy grave. La Cura había sido la única esperanza para muchos de ellos, y ahora no valía para nada.

-Bobby se está recuperando poco a poco. Le reviso cada vez que puedo, tengo mis tareas en el Congreso, y además, soy yo el que tengo que encargarme de los problemas médicos, ahora que ni Jean ni el profesor están aquí.

No sabía por qué, pero de repente Scott se echó a llorar. Las lágrimas le inundaban las gafas y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se le escapó un sollozo que llamó la atención de Hank.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó.

Scott asintió con la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había puesto a llorar como un idiota. Tal vez todo aquello le sobrepasaba. Y en cuanto le había hablado de Jean y el profesor, de quien sí había considerado su verdadero padre, no habían hecho más que abrir el grifo. Hank le tendió un pañuelo de papel, sin mostrar que su actitud fuera una tontería o una exageración.

-Es normal.- le explicó.- Acabas de evocar toda tu vida y eso supone una cantidad de dolor que viviste en muchos años y que ahora has revivido en apenas unos minutos. Es como si nunca hubieras tenido tiempo para desahogarte de todas las cosas que te han pasado.

Scott levantó las gafas con cuidado, y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se secó las lágrimas. Mierda.

-Es lógico que estés hipersensible. Ha sido un impacto demasiado fuerte. Yo nunca te hubiera dejado hacerlo.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Scott.- Tenía que hacerlo.

Respiró hondo.

-Tenía que saber la verdad.

-Bueno.- Hank le palmeó la espalda, fue como si le hubiera dado con una bola de derribo.-Ahora tenemos otras cosas importantes de qué ocuparnos.

Scott le miró.

-¿De qué?

Ororo entró de nuevo en la habitación. Se retiró un mechón de pelo con gesto de cansancio e ignoró el paquete de pañuelos abierto.

-Apenas he podido calmarlo...- dijo refiriéndose a Bobby.- Sólo quiere hablar contigo, preguntarte qué ha pasado. Entre los chicos se murmura que te había puesto del otro lado. Uno de ellos debió de verte con Magneto.

Se sentó en la camilla de nuevo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con el asunto del niño?

-De eso íbamos a hablar.- dijo Hank.

Se rascó la nuca, pensativo, y permaneció con el ceño fruncido por unos minutos. Los otros dos siguieron expectantes.

-El único que puede sacarlo de allí soy yo.- saltó Scott de repente.- Es a quien conoce y de momento, Eric confía en mí.

Hank asintió con la cabeza, algo ausente.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- corroboró ella.- Pero necesitas respaldo. Está bien, consigues sacarlo de la casa, y después tiene que haber alguien más por ahí. El niño sólo estará a salvo si después lo traemos aquí.

-¿Tiene familia?- preguntó entonces Hank, saliendo del trance.

-Su madre. La conozco.

-¿Y sabe dónde está su hijo?- preguntó Ororo.

Scott asintió.

-Quiere recuperarlo a toda costa.

-También sabrá que es mutante.

-Sí.

Hank enarcó las cejas.

-Parece que no es de ésas que echan a sus hijos de casa cuando descubren que son mutantes.- dijo.

-Habría sido una crueldad.- explicó Scott.- Sólo tiene siete años.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Tanto Ororo como Hank reflexionaban. Allí había algo que no encajaba, o que encajaba demasiado bien. Aquel niño debía de tener algo muy especial para que Magneto lo quisiera. Lástima no saber bien en qué consistían sus poderes.

-Está bien.- dijo Ororo entonces.- Scott, tienes que volver. Ve con ellos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar a su familia y hacer todo lo demás. Sólo dinos dónde está y asegúrate de salir con el niño hacia las diez de esta misma noche.

-¿Y si os pasa algo y no llegáis?- preguntó, poniéndose en lo peor.

-Confiemos en que no pasará nada.

Ororo se puso en pie y emprendió el camino fuera de la enfermería.

-Voy a avisar a Logan. Seguro que querrá estar allí.

A pesar de la gravedad de los acontecimientos, a Scott se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¿Los X-Men de nuevo en acción?- dijo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Exacto.

-Genial, lo echaba de menos.- concluyó Hank.- Suerte que ese maldito traje aún me quepa.


End file.
